


Прогулки с насильником

by sarah_ffitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_ffitch/pseuds/sarah_ffitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"А вообще, существуют поводы, чтобы уехать с насильником? И для этого нужны какие-то специальные поводы?" (с). "По-моему, это очень дрочно — уехать с насильником" (с).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Прогулка первая

**Author's Note:**

> В этом тексте есть сомнительное согласие, изнасилование, мат, эпизодический кроссдрессинг, местами самокопание, "почувствовал-ощутил" и диалоги ГГ с самим собой.

Если бы Макса попросили припомнить первую «прогулку» с Ренатом, он сумел бы пересказать все вплоть до мельчайших деталей. Может, потому что она была первой. Или оттого, что до этого с ним так никто не поступал. Возможно, из-за страха и ненависти. Что бы там ни было, это вышло запоминающимся. Память удержала даже совершенно никчемные подробности, вроде тех, что на нем было надето и какой «мышбургер» он ел накануне у фастфудного ларька.  
— …И вот, представь: стоишь ты, куришь, допустим, один. Оно ж бывает такое, что втыкаешь совсем, когда куришь, особенно если рядом над ухом никто не гудит. Прикинь, если в таком состоянии тебе кто-то резко так пощечину — хуякс!.. Интересно, что ты почувствуешь в этот момент?  
С Максом примерно такое и происходило, несмотря на то, что над ухом как раз кто-то гудел. Он курил, откинувшись на спинку сиденья, пялился на залитые вечерним светом дома и ни хрена не слышал.  
— …То есть, больно-то будет по-любому, но в таком состоянии это совсем иначе воспринимается, чем, когда ты там, снаружи… Поэтому я и думаю — есть же в эффекте неожиданности что-то такое, а?  
Накурившийся Лешич всегда пиздел не умолкая обо всем подряд, гнал любую, подвернувшуюся на язык муть, причем, в этой мути ухитрялся договориться до такого, что понять его становилось невозможно. Но ему на это было совершенно плевать, ровно как его невольным слушателям — на то, что он говорил. И Макс как всегда не слушал. Скользил взглядом по узким улочкам центра, на автомате тряс подолом майки, время от времени им же отирая потный лоб. Страшная жарища в городе держалась вторую неделю, термометры шкалили, асфальт на проезжей части мягко проседал под ногами.  
Лешич крутил руль и продолжал пиздеть.  
Макс теребил «тоннель» в левой мочке.  
Вечер задался не очень: то ли он устал от привычной компании, то ли перебрал. Или просто настроение пришлось поганое. Или одолела духота, от которой нигде не было спасения. Хотелось откинуть макушку на подголовник и задремать. Он не поехал в «Маричку», отказался от Таниной квартиры, завернул Васю, звавшего на какие-то ночные гонки.  
Ебаная жара.  
Бычок в пальцах тлел.  
Макс чувствовал, что отрубается, медленно соскальзывая в фонарную желтизну под веками.  
Не, не. Не хватало еще тут уснуть. Тогда Лешич закатит его в гараж вместе с машиной, наверняка, не прекращая при этом стрекотать ни о чем, и оставит там до утра. Не.  
— Останови-ка, выйду здесь, — Макс выпрямился на сиденье и одернул майку.  
— …Бля, ну правда — ты вот не ждешь, а тебя бьют по роже или подножку там… И не просто в спину, а когда ты совсем морально не готов, потому что…  
— Ну так отвесь ему в ебло обратно.  
— …Интересно вот еще — что может думать при этом человек, ни с того ни с сего способный сделать такое…  
— Лёх, да останови ты!  
— …Потому что, теоретически, претензий к тебе у него нет…  
Макс со злостью дернул рычаг ручного тормоза. «Сааб» взвизгнул шинами, Лешич в последний момент бестолково крутанул руль и машина с сухим хлопком ткнулась в бордюр. Обоих тряхнуло. С минуту в салоне царило молчание, нарушаемое только хриплым дыханием. Потом Лешич недоверчиво просипел:  
— Ты… ебнутый.  
— Ага. Уши включай иногда.  
— Ебнутый… — Лешич все не мог прийти в себя. И глаза у него были круглые как у совы.  
— Дальше пешком пройдусь.  
Выкатившись из машины, Макс проводил тачку взглядом: приятель развернулся в неположенном месте и на скорости скрылся в одном из переулков. Вдоль асфальта осталась стелиться расползающаяся струя сизого выхлопа.  
Он прикурил новую сигарету и не спеша пошаркал в сторону дома. Время — ближе к полуночи, а воздух не остыл нисколько. Бритые виски обдавало раскаленным жаром, пот на них не подсыхал, наоборот, собирался в тяжелые капли и стекал на шею, а оттуда — за шиворот.  
Макс провел пальцами по взлохмаченной макушке — даже там волосы были влажными.  
На этих улицах шум города стихал, несмотря на близость к центру: по обе стороны узкой дороги выстроились частные дома. Добротные двухэтажные коттеджи из разноцветного кирпича в окружении затейливых решетчатых заборов спускались почти к самой набережной. Место считалось престижным, все старые деревянные развалюхи с допотопными наличниками давно снесли, а землю скупили городские нувориши разных мастей.  
Максова мать не была нуворишем — она была разведенкой нувориша. И симпатичный дом из красного кирпича, и ухоженный двор, и аккуратные дорожки в окружении яркого кустарника — все досталось ей в качестве отступного за то, что «в приличной семье о ней больше никогда не услышат». На самом деле не было там никакой приличной семьи. Был ушлый смазливый тип, ухитрившийся хорошо попасть в струю на границе тысячелетий, а потом снова попасть, и снова хорошо — в чиновничье кресло чуть выше среднего. Они с мам друг друга стоили и Макс поначалу удивлялся, чего им не жилось вместе — идеальная же пара. Потом стало похуй.  
Он был похож на нее: узкая кость, темные волосы, веснушки, ямочки на щеках, когда он улыбался — все принадлежало ей. Сочетание черт в лице и сочетание черт в характере — все было ее. От отца оставался, пожалуй, только высокий рост. Отсутствие кровного сходства стало еще одной причиной, по которой им с матерью было не место «в приличной семье». Когда ей было двадцать восемь, а ему, Максу, десять, обоих почти без шума изгнали в двухэтажный коттедж на красочной прибрежной улице. Нельзя сказать, чтобы они по этому поводу сильно горевали. Со временем Максу еще отвалилось бюджетное место в главном городском вузе и регулярные подачки на карманные расходы, так что печалиться было решительно не о чем.  
И Макс ни секунды не печалился, используя все, что досталось от папаши — длинные ноги, мажорскую учебу, деньги, а иногда, если требовалось, то и фамилию. Летел только по верхам, не включал заднюю и никогда не раздумывал над унылыми компромиссами. Получалось неплохо.  
И сейчас он впечатывал подошвы сандалий в горячий асфальт, мусолил свой бычок, предвкушал холодный душ и не думал о неприятностях. С чего бы?  
О неприятностях он не подумал даже когда услышал за спиной протяжный гудок клаксона, хотя в зыбкой темноте тихой улицы он прозвучал неуместно и тревожно. Вздрогнул только — клаксон выдернул его из душа. За которым следовала приставка. Или пиво и интернет в ноутбуке. А потом кровать. Какого, спрашивается?  
Он обернулся.  
Позади подмигивал ближним светом пошлейший серебристый «Лексус» — «трехэтажная хуйня», как называл их Лешич. Макс и сам терпеть не мог огромные внедорожные катафалки с претензией, считая их машинами «маленьких членов».  
Ему нравились спортивные тачки и ребята с наглухо отбитой головой, а у «маленьких членов» на больших катафалках совсем отсутствовал драйв, зато имелось в избытке понтов. Не. Скукота.  
Он опустил ладони в задние карманы и демонстративно отвернулся.  
Машина «гукнула» еще раз.  
Макс уже собрался рассказать приставучему козлу, кем тот на самом деле является, когда тачка, мягко шурша шинами, поравнялась с ним. Он продолжал шагать. В целом было похуй, но язык чесался. «Лексус» тащился вдоль тротуара, не обгоняя. Макса раздирало пойти еще медленнее, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию «маленького члена». От огромной машины несло жаром – волна чувствовалась даже на расстоянии метра с лишним, окатывала открытые участки кожи и вызывала желание отойти подальше.  
Наконец, не выдержав, Макс резко остановился. «Лексус» тут же беззвучно тормознул рядом. Боковое стекло оказалось опущено, но темный салон успешно маскировал рожу «маленького члена». И словно прочитав его мысли, нутро машины тут же вспыхнуло неярким светом.  
Мусоля ноготь на безымянном пальце, Макс склонил голову.  
До дома оставалось сраных триста метров и если бы не этот мудак, он бы уже охлаждался под душем.  
Но мудак оказался таковым только частично, потому что — оп-па! — был вполне знакомым мудаком. За рулем сидел тип, который всю прошлую весну шился возле мам — в течение месяца Макс видел его в доме постоянно. Ну, когда сам там бывал.  
Мельком оценив его тогда, Макс подумал, что, ага, неплохо бы, но дальше случайных мыслей дело так и не зашло. Он все не мог определить, что за отношения у этого типа с матерью, и дело совершенно не стоило того, чтобы выяснять это наверняка. Если он ее пялил, Макс не стал бы. Потому что одного раза вполне хватило — год назад его угораздило запрыгнуть не на кого-то там, а сразу на потенциального отчима, и в какой-то момент ситуация почти вышла из-под контроля.  
Самым обидным было то, что закрутилось все случайно и ровным счетом ничего не значило, а последствия едва не оказались катастрофическими. Если бы мам узнала, убила бы точно. И это в лучшем случае.  
Влад — так звали того парня — спустя две недели кротких свиданий объявил мамочке полный бойкот, а Максу предложил едва ли не руку и весь прочий ливер. Тот был возмущен до блевоты, причем настолько искренне, что его вполне материально вывернуло на ковер в гостиной. Влад обиделся, но, к счастью, дело ограничилось только неделей стенаний и надоедалова, а это было еще не самым страшным. На самом деле, от матери за испорченный ковер ему прилетело куда сильнее. Так что, Макс про себя горячо поблагодарил Того-Кто-Наверху и зарекся трахаться с ее приятелями.  
Поэтому, когда на горизонте появился этот… Ренат… да, точно, Ренат, Макс только рассеянно продефилировал пару раз по дому в трусах, не обращая внимания на реакцию, и забыл на хуй.  
Но вот — жарища и темно, он прополз за ним почетным эскортом половину улицы и, наверное, собирается…  
— Подбросить?  
Макс улыбнулся. А хотелось выругаться. Растрепал пряди, упавшие на глаза, откинул назад. Закурил новую.  
— Тебе чо надо-то?  
С набережной принесло бриз — одно-единственное едва заметное дуновение. Странно, что оно вообще сюда долетело. Может, показалось. Максу захотелось немедленно содрать майку, скинуть сандалии и стянуть шорты.  
Ебучая жара.  
Ренат за рулем медленно повел плечами.  
— Садись, расскажу.  
— Бля, дело есть — говори так, я домой, если не заметил.  
— У меня тут кондиционер.  
— И ты перся за мной пол улицы, чтобы рассказать об этом? — Это было даже… интересно.  
Если бы Ренат ответил что-то вроде: «Да, у меня охуенный кондёр в тачке, и я специально приехал, чтобы рассказать», Макс без раздумий уселся бы рядом. И даже, пожалуй, отсосал бы ему. Или положил его руку на собственную ширинку. Примерно такое.  
Но в ответ донеслось:  
— Нет, не об этом. Я про Владика хотел поговорить. Помнишь его? Год назад.  
Макс помнил.  
Неожиданность сочетания — «Владик» из уст Рената звучало более чем неожиданно — на секунду выбила его из колеи. Строго говоря, это вышло как пощечина.  
В голове задребезжало голосом Лешича: «Оно ж бывает такое, что втыкаешь совсем, когда куришь, особенно если рядом над ухом никто не гудит. Прикинь, если в таком состоянии тебе кто-то резко так пощечину – хуякс!.. Интересно, что ты почувствуешь в этот момент?».  
Бля.  
Он без возражений уселся в машину. Захлопнул дверцу. Всем корпусом развернулся к Ренату, подумав, что ведет себя по-еблански.  
— Ну?  
Ренат не ответил. Вместо этого деловито тронулся, развернулся в том же неположенном месте, что и Лешич.  
— На хуя?  
Не сказать, чтобы Макс боялся. Если и да, то не Рената. А того, что он чего-то там знал про Владика. Черт, да судя по тону, все знал! Что за херня?  
Ренат по-прежнему не отвечал. Невозмутимо рулил, оглядывая пустынную дорогу. Через пять минут они влились в поток машин на большой центральной магистрали. Окно он поднял, так что звуки ночного города в салон не попадали. Макс несколько раз глубоко вдохнул.  
Не, не, так нельзя. Этот тип, с которым он даже нормально парой слов не обмолвился, знал, что он, Макс, трахался с бойфрендом собственной матери. Что он там еще знал? Чтобы скрыть смущение, растерянность и страх, Макс откинулся на высокую кожаную спинку. Понадеялся про себя, что это выглядит достаточно непринужденно.  
— Ты говорить будешь, или нет? Чо за фокусы? — А про себя подумал вдруг: бля, не надо было садиться. Мало ли, что он там знает-не знает. Кто его слушать-то будет?  
Словно считав его мысли, Ренат извлек из кармана простую юэсбишную флешку и воткнул ее в разъем аудиосистемы. На приборной панели вспыхнул небольшой дисплей. Все это он проделал, не отрывая взгляда от сияющей дороги.  
Макс с подчеркнуто скучающим видом хрустнул пальцами. Вытянул ноги. Единственным достоинством этих трехэтажных катафалков было то, что он со своим ростом не чувствовал никакого дискомфорта. Ноги вытянуть — пожалуйста, развалиться на сиденье — легко. Но в следующую секунду ему стало не до комфорта.  
Сначала он услышал звуки — искаженные камерой стоны больше напоминали скулеж голодных дворняжек, чем человеческие голоса. Против воли он вздрогнул и резко подался к дисплею. Сразу узнал залитую ярким светом гостиную с широким диваном в центре — это была квартира Влада. В камеру вся композиция попадала с бокового ракурса.  
Он, Макс, упираясь лбом в массивную спинку, и прогнувшись в пояснице так, что живот почти касался темной обивки, коротко подмахивал высокому худощавому парню — Владу, ага. Их обоих легко можно было узнать: Влад время от времени бросал взгляд в камеру, быстро поводя языком по губам, а его самого палили бесконечные яркие татуировки от плеча до запястья.  
Блядь. Ох, блядь.  
Макс тупо наблюдал, как Влад гладит раскрытой ладонью его спину, вторую заводит под живот и начинает дрочить, а он выгибается сильнее, волосы свешиваются вниз, на лицо, на бритые виски, колени разъезжаются на скользкой обивке…  
Он даже толком не помнил тот вечер. Их как-то много вышло, этих вечеров в аккуратно обставленной Владовой квартирке. И все они не слишком различались. До хуя делов, помнить каждый. Но вот сейчас он, кажется, должен…  
Кто-то из них издал особенно противный стон, Влад чуть склонился, подхватил его под грудь, заставил выпрямиться, отстранился. Максов двойник на маленьком экране привычным жестом взлохматил длинные пряди стилизованного ирокеза, пригладил их назад и, хватаясь за Влада, сполз с дивана. Тот, не отпуская его, уселся напротив, склонился навстречу и взял в рот.  
Макс завороженно смотрел на крохотные фигурки. Смотрел, как Влад сосет-сосет-сосет, бесконечно сосет — покрытые неровным румянцем щеки ритмично поднимаются и опадают в такт. Подумалось, что это не хуже метронома — если смотреть достаточно долго, обязательно впадешь в транс. Он уже протянул руку, чтобы выключить, но тут картинка ожила — Влад оторвался от его члена и откинулся на спинку. Потянул к себе за руку, заставляя забраться на диван. Макс смотрел, как его зеркальное отражение, двойник, устраивается сверху, опуская ноги по обе стороны бедер Влада, как легко дрочит ему, а тот сжимает его ягодицы — раз, еще раз, сжимает крепче, разводит в стороны, и усаживает на собственный член. Получалось медленно и очень развратно — его двойник запрокинул голову в совершенно немыслимом изломе, а когда опустился до конца, резко наклонился вниз. И начал двигаться.  
Макс думал две вещи. Нет, три вещи. Нет, пожалуй, четыре. Во-первых, он смотрелся неплохо. Да что там, отлично. Почему ему раньше не приходило в голову снять такое и посмотреть? Во-вторых, он смотрелся очень даже неплохо. И там, на экране, он чувствовал себя просто охуенно. Член в трусах в ответ на эти мысли легко дрогнул. В-третьих, уебок Влад посмел все это записать. Записать, блядь! И не сказать ему ни слова. И, наконец, — что теперь? Вопрос о том, как эта штука вообще попала к Ренату, пока не входил в разряд актуальных. Или смешивался с последним.  
Фигуры на дисплее теперь двигались быстрее: уперев ладони в плечи Влада, Макс-двойник двигал задницей, а тот сосредоточенно дрочил ему, закрыв глаза и ритмично постанывая. Или поскуливая. Конец, похоже, уже скоро — оба выглядели напряженными, совершенно потерявшимися и не замечающими ничего, кроме близкого оргазма.  
Макс перебегал глазами со своей изогнутой спины, на которой даже в профиль вырисовывался рельефный ряд позвонков, к вздрагивающей в такт движениям челке, и думал — пиздец, пожалуй. Пиздец.  
Последний подуманный «пиздец» совпал с финальными аккордами — двойник еще сильнее прогнулся вперед, утыкаясь лицом Владу в плечо, а тот, наоборот, откинулся назад. Длинные пальцы сжали его ягодицы с такой силой, что даже при поганеньком разрешении он различил на собственной коже яркие пятна. Тощая спина крупно вздрогнула, и через пару секунд он повалился на Влада всем корпусом. Спустя еще секунду на дисплее вспыхнул логотип «Лексуса» — все.  
Макс тяжело откинулся на прохладную спинку. Ренат не врал — кондиционер действительно был отличным, но, несмотря на это, по вискам снова струился пот. Он машинально дернул себя за подол майки, провел обеими руками по волосам. Светящиеся цифры на консоли показывали начало второго.  
Вытянув из кармана смятую пачку, он начал было доставать сигарету, но Ренат, даже не обернувшись в его сторону, выхватил пачку из рук, опустил стекло со своей стороны и зашвырнул ее в узкий зазор. И тут же поднял стекло обратно.  
— Слушай, у тебя не все дома, да? Дай угадаю — ты ебнутый? На хуя ты мне это показал?  
Макс понимал, что и голос у него звучит по-дурацки, и вопросы он задает тупые. На хуя? Смешно ведь. Как же, разминка. Разминка перед. Перед тем как в зад. Ренат, похоже, сам считал вопросы риторическими, и невозмутимо продолжал сканировать дорогу сквозь лобовое. Макс только сейчас отметил, что они миновали людные улицы, спальные районы и теперь едут по самой окраине. Почти уже по трассе.  
Волоски вдоль хребта приподнялись. За шиворот скатились горячие капли. Он приказал себе успокоиться. Вдохнул глубже, облизал шершавые губы. Курить хотелось смертельно. Пару затяжек и думалка, глядишь, сработала бы. Хотя, какие тут могли быть варианты? За город-то зачем?  
Он попробовал еще раз:  
— Откуда это у тебя? — Пусть он заговорит, что ли, скажет что угодно — кондиционированная тишина в салоне заставляла горло сжиматься.  
На это раз Ренат снизошел:  
— От Влада, откуда же еще.  
— Заебись. И чо теперь? Куда ты с этим?  
Тот лениво пожал плечами.  
— Никуда. Если не будешь дурить. Все просто — я буду держать рот закрытым, пока ты будешь держать открытым… свой.  
Невозмутимость и спокойный тон выводили из себя почище незапланированной прогулки за город. Макс машинально запустил пальцы в волосы и тут же пожалел об этом — мудила видел, что он нервничает. Видел, конечно же, и, наверняка, наслаждался.  
— А-а… просто так подойти, пригласить там куда-нибудь, не?  
— А ты пошел бы?  
— Заодно бы и узнал.  
— Во-во. Потому и не стал — ненавижу эти глупости. Да-нет-не знаю, сю-сю, детский сад. Ну время же только тратить. А так — все просто и понятно.  
— Блядь.  
— Нормально.  
— А если нет?  
Ренат ответил не сразу. Секунды растянулись на еще одно неспешное пожатие плечами. А потом ответил:  
— Мама узнает тогда. И папа. Денег не будут давать, отнимут все игрушки, а мама еще и морально разотрет как козявку из носа. — И добавил, подумав: — Я же ее знаю.  
Смысла изъебываться дальше не было. Вот только…  
— На хрена мы едем хуй пойми куда?  
Вместо ответа Ренат выдал:  
— Знаешь, я вот бывал у вас, смотрел на тебя, ну, как ты шкеришься по дому полуголый. Жрешь, где придется, ломаешь сигареты, ничего перед собой не видишь из-под этих лохм, — он протянул руку к Максову лицу и, не глядя, поддел пальцами упавшие на лоб пряди, — ага, смотрел, и думал: что здесь не так? Почему мне вообще интересно на это смотреть? А еще было интересно, с кем ты трахаешься. Ведь если бы я подошел и спросил, ты бы просто послал меня, да?  
В этом месте Макс едва истерически не расхохотался — вспомнил, как пару раз случайно оценивал Рената, скользя мимо него по гостиной или по кухне, и искренне думал, что тот вполне неплох. Он в сердцах шлепнул ладонью по темной консоли.  
— У тебя с головой неладно.  
Ренат удовлетворенно кивнул.  
— Видишь — с головой. Нерадостный какой-то ответ. Я потом другими делами занялся, не до того было. А недавно пересекся с Владом — не нарочно, вышло так. Выпили-разговорились и всплыло. О, как.  
— Да заебись, чо.  
«Лексус» уже мчался по настоящей трассе.  
Конечно, Влад не упустил повода замстить. Странно, что он вообще не сделал этого раньше, с таким-то компроматом. Все происходящее казалось ненастоящим — кадром из дурацкой хроники, сном, мультиком под приход, чем угодно, только не живой осязаемой реальностью. Что делать с лесом, проносящимся за окнами, было непонятно. Душ шел лесом, возможность выспаться шла лесом, сохранность собственной задницы тоже шла лесом. Лес, блядь! Нормально говорить с этим уродом не имело никакого смысла. Не прибьет — уже хорошо.  
Ренат сбросил скорость и свернул к обочине. От трассы в сторону уходил незаметный в темноте грунтовой проселок. «Трехэтажная хуйня» мягко покачивалась как речная лодка на волнах. Макс почувствовал, что его начинает мутить. К счастью, плавная тряска продолжалась совсем недолго — они взяли влево, потом еще раз повернули, и машина замерла у края широкой поляны.  
Дальний свет не достигал противоположной стороны, поэтому точных ее размеров Макс определить не мог. Как только двигатель стих, он лихорадочно дернул ручку, потом еще раз — бесполезно. Дверцы были блокированы. Ренат весело наблюдал за тем, как он снова и снова дергает несчастную ручку, склонившись лицом почти к самым коленям.  
— Ща блевану, урод, – через силу втягивая воздух, прошипел Макс.  
Дверца тут же подалась, и он почти вывалился в ночную темень. Присел на корточки, опустив голову вниз и шумно дыша. Крутившие желудок спазмы неохотно отступали. Он запоздало подумал, что надо было не париться и блевать в машине. Прямо себе на колени. Интересно, как бы этому козлу понравилось иметь заблеванное тело? Медленно пригладил взлохмаченные вихры, провел пальцами по ежику на висках. На всякий случай еще раз глубоко вдохнул.  
— Ай, какие мы нежные! — раздалось над головой, а он оказался совершенно не готов. Ни к тому, что его за шиворот вздернут на ноги, ни к последовавшей за этим оплеухе. Тяжелой, смачной. Левая щека сразу онемела, потом медленно начала отходить растекающейся по всей голове гадкой тянущей болью.  
«……То есть, больно-то будет по-любому, но в таком состоянии это совсем иначе воспринимается, чем, когда ты там, снаружи… Поэтому я и думаю — есть же в эффекте неожиданности что-то такое, а?».  
Накаркал, дебил.  
На губу быстро сбежало горячее, протянулось ниже, к подбородку, дальше — на шею. Вытирать он не стал.  
— Это — за урода. Раздевайся.  
Макс поразмыслил. Выпендриваться не имело смысла. Все равно. Так или иначе.  
— Совсем, что ли?  
Лес поглощал голоса и прочие звуки. Ел их. И его, может, потом сожрет.  
Вместо ответа последовала еще одна оплеуха.  
Ублюдок. Он даже бьет его как бабу, только чтоб унизить. Сука.  
Максу, само собой, доводилось участвовать в мордобоях разной степени серьезности, и не сказать, чтобы он боялся боли, но это было не то. Это было слишком унизительно.  
Блядь. Блядь-блядь-блядь. Ладно, хуй с ним. Хотя, можно, наверное, вцепиться ему в горло намертво прямо зубами, и пусть делает, что хочет.  
Он мысленно прикинул свои возможности: Ренат был одного с ним роста, а это выходило немало — метр восемьдесят с лишним, только вот пропорции отличались как небо и земля. В отличие от жилистого, но тощего как щепка Макса, Ренат был крепким, широкоплечим, с настоящими твердыми мышцами. Макс мысленно послал проклятие мам — ну что ей мешало западать на хлюпиков среднего роста?  
— Чо застыл? Помочь? — Ренат угрожающе двинул в его сторону рукой.  
Матерясь про себя, Макс стянул через голову майку. Машинально отметил на спине вишневые пятна — Таня, ебанашка, мусолила свой коктейль чуть не всеми частями тела, а потом лезла его лапать.  
Уроды. Все уроды.  
Подумал, что чем быстрее они начнут, тем скорее все это закончится. Решительно дернул собачку молнии — шорты сами свалились к щиколоткам. Он молча переступил через них. Потом, глядя Ренату прямо в лицо, разулся и стянул трусы.  
Лес безмолвствовал. Тоже язык проглотил, охуевая, точно.  
Ренат, не мигая, обшаривал взглядом его тело.  
Макс думал, что такое бывает только в фильмах — стоит такое вот чмо и рассматривает, типа, жертву, а изо рта, того и гляди, закапает слюна. На автомате вскинул руки к волосам и привычно прошелся по своим «хохлам» ото лба к затылку. Ренат сглотнул. Ухватил его за предплечье, пресекая новые движения.  
— Не суетись, — бросил он, снова заметно сглатывая.  
Макс демонстративно замер, опустив руки по швам.  
Не выпуская его предплечья, Ренат поднял руку и провел всей пятерней по голому торсу — от шеи до пупка. Ладони у него были шершавые и сухие. По коже, несмотря на липкую жару, побежали мурашки. Потом он обхватил его шею, насколько хватало длины пальцев, огладил плечи, скользнул по щеке. Быстро облизал губы. Кадык, покрытый едва заметной светлой щетиной, резко дернулся.  
— Отлично.  
И тут же, с силой надавил на плечо, заставляя опуститься вниз.  
Макс понимал. Чего уж тут было непонятного. Колен коснулась прохладная трава; Ренат звенел пряжкой ремня. Макс удовлетворенно отметил, что, похоже, у него трясутся руки. Во рту было сухо, только противный солоноватый привкус. Он покатал на языке комок вязкой слюны, облизнулся.  
Снова выругался про себя.  
У Рената уже стоял — головка влажно блестела в свете фар.  
На ум не вовремя пришел глумеж по поводу «маленьких членов» на «трехэтажных катафалках». Ренатов прибор выглядел откровенным издевательством над всеми его выкладками на этот счет. Макс искренне пожалел, что тот оказался психом — в других обстоятельствах все это могло быть более чем волнующим. Но получалось, что получалось: темный лес, две оплеухи и осевшая на дно желудка зеленоватая тошнота.  
Он сжал пальцы на твердой штуке — под кожей четко прощупывались напрягшиеся вены.  
Закончить быстрее, и все.  
Взял в рот. Ренат над ним хрипло, сухо задышал. Через пару неглубоких движений слюны стало больше. Макс несколько раз ритмично сжал его и насадился плотнее. И сразу взял быстрый резкий темп — канителиться он с ним тут не будет.  
Ренат рвано простонал и вцепился ему в волосы с такой силой, что перед глазами заплясали искры. Максу удалось не сбиться с ритма.  
Коз-зел, блядь.  
Он с остервенением терзал языком твердую головку, помогая себе рукой. Член закаменел, и весь Ренат превратился в каменную скалу — не выпуская длинные вихры на макушке, он коротко выстанывал в такт.  
Ну, давай же, блядь, думал Макс, ну же, скотина.  
Но у скотины были другие планы. Громко выдохнув, он дернул его вверх прямо за волосы так неожиданно, что Макс не успел подавить позорный писклявый возглас.  
Толкнул к капоту, сам шагнул следом.  
Ягодиц коснулся не успевший остыть металл. Макс обреченно подумал, что сидеть нормально он теперь пару дней точно не сможет.  
Блядство! Блядство-блядство-блядство!  
Глаза у Рената были совершенно пустые — под стать бледной, наполовину скрытой облаками луне. Он громко сплюнул в собственную ладонь и протянул ее Максу под нос. Тот сообразил не сразу, потом собрал всю слюну, какая была во рту, и сплюнул тоже. Дернув за плечо, Ренат развернул его к капоту лицом, заставил прогнуться и без церемоний протолкнул внутрь сразу два пальца. Макс охнул. Расслабить мышцы, чтобы задница хотя бы осталась целой никак не получалось. Он сопел, упираясь предплечьями в металл, волосы лезли в глаза, между ягодиц защипало.  
Поцарапал, похоже, уебок. Да что ж за срань-то, а?  
Когда место пальцев занял член, Макс поклялся себе никогда больше не стебаться над «катафалками» и «маленькими». Ни-ког-да. Крепко зажмурившись, он широко расставил ноги, стараясь, чтобы при толчках края номерной пластины не слишком сильно впивались в кожу. Выходило плохо. Хриплые охи Рената за спиной напоминали звуки негодного мотора. По вискам, шее, спине струился холодный пот, задницу раздирало на части. Макс то открывал глаза, то снова накрепко зажмуривал, сжимал зубы, чтобы не закричать, царапал ногтями краску. Локти глухо колотились о капот, во рту снова растеклось соленое, а на серебристую поверхность упало несколько капель — прокусил губу и даже не заметил.  
Под конец перед глазами все поплыло, и он упал на теплую поверхность всей грудью — руки больше не держали. Ренат подхватил его под живот, не давая сползти вниз, коротко рыкнул, качнулся еще пару раз и резко замер. Максу казалось, что сзади к нему привалился кусок скалы. А когда этот кусок скалы обрушился ему на спину всей массой, он почувствовал, что отрубается. Только и успел с ужасом подумать, что не может вдохнуть. Совсем.  
Когда в голове чуть прояснилось, он обнаружил себя лежащим на боку поверх собственной одежды. В метре от него на траве сидел Ренат и курил — спиной он опирался о высокое колесо «Лексуса». Фары были погашены, так что лица Макс не видел.  
Задница тупо ныла, бедра саднило, спина горела так, словно по ней прошлись мелкой теркой. Сил на матюки не осталось. Было плохо и хотелось пить. Макс кое-как облизал губы — нижняя, вроде как распухла и тоже болела.  
Он медленно поднялся, прислушиваясь к омерзительным ощущениям.  
Рожу Рената разглядеть он по-прежнему не мог, но чувствовал, что тот смотрит на него. В темноте покачивался огонек сигареты. Немедленно захотелось курить, но просить он у него не стал бы, даже если б Ренатова пачка осталась самой распоследней в мире.  
Пошатываясь, встал. Провел пальцами между ягодиц, поднял руку к лицу — крови не было. Когда он трясущимися руками напяливал майку, Ренат тоже поднялся. Приблизился вплотную.  
Он улыбался.  
Улыбался!  
Макс машинально двинул языком и щеками, стараясь наскрести во рту еще хотя бы каплю слюны, чтобы как следует плюнуть. Ренат это намерение, похоже, уловил, ощерился и легко похлопал его по щеке. Быстро шагнул к машине.  
Через минуту «трехэтажная хуйня» мигнула на прощание задними фарами и Макс остался на поляне один.  
Он не верил собственным глазам. Громко выругавшись в голос, он поплелся по рыхлой грунтовке вслед за умчавшимся «Лексусом».  
Ноги едва держали. Пару раз Макс почти решился упасть под какой-нибудь куст и вырубиться, а там — будь что будет. Но удержался.  
Следовало подумать, что делать теперь. Ладно, до города он кое-как доберется, а там?  
Кромка леса на востоке занималась алым. Через пару часов мам явится домой, и вернуться до ее прихода он точно не успеет.  
Значит, домой было никак нельзя.  
Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Макс нашарил в кармане мобильник. Разумеется, о том, чтобы заявиться в таком виде к кому-нибудь из приятелей даже речи не было. Дружки с курса тоже отпадали, девчонки — тем более. Иванов.  
Оставался только Иванов.  
  
Макс внимательно изучал свое лицо в широком зеркале над раковиной — ванная Иванова, конечно, была не чета его собственной, и в зеркале он отражался только по пояс, но этого было вполне достаточно.  
Зачесав назад мокрый ирокез, он вертел головой: на левой щеке лиловело приличное пятно, и Максу казалось, что сразу делается ясно — это ни фига не после драки.  
Нижняя губа слегка распухла. На плече здоровый синяк — видно, ухватил слишком сильно, уебок, когда драл. А так — ничего страшного. Задница болела, правда. И башка еще слегка. Ну и черт с ним. Все это вполне можно было пережить, внимания требовало другое — как, как быть-то теперь?  
Запись оставалась у Рената, и только Тот-Кто-Наверху знал, что он собирается с ней делать. Макс никогда не злоупотреблял расположением Того-Кто-Наверху и старался не донимать его просьбами по делу и без дела, но сейчас искренне попросил, чтобы он указал хотя бы подобие выхода. Хотя бы один знак, один-единственный, самый незначительный. Потому что сам ничего толкового надумать не мог.  
— Максим? Ты там в норме? — раздалось из-за двери.  
Макс раздраженно крутанул холодный кран. Намочил ладонь.  
Помимо прочего, в Иванове бесило то, что он называл его полным именем — так его не называли даже в детстве. Он всегда был Макс, и только Макс. Даже всерьез размышлял о каком-нибудь выверте с паспортом, чтобы припаять к себе свое нормальное имя на официальных основаниях.  
Прижав холодные пальцы к щеке, он прислушивался к возне за дверью. Надо выметаться отсюда домой — мам уже вернулась, выпила свой неизменный чай на кухне, потерлась в гостиной и отправилась спать.  
Недавно один из знакомых устроил ее в какой-то пафосный злачняк на номинальную должность управляющего, и теперь еженощные тусовки именовались «работой».  
Ему тоже пора на боковую. Может, потом оно думаться будет лучше.  
— Максим, тут завтрак, ты…  
Макс распахнул дверь.  
Иванов стоял у стены с ярким кухонным полотенцем в руках. Это смотрелось забавно, учитывая, что весу в нем было больше центнера — всё мускулы и сухожилия. Без преувеличения — гора, а не Иванов. Последние семь лет он занимался боксом. Насколько знал Макс, неплохо так занимался — постоянно ездил на какие-то соревнования, часто привозил награды. Макс никогда не видел его на ринге, но в обычной жизни Иванов всегда был флегматичным и спокойным, словно танк.  
— Хорош меня так называть, — протискиваясь мимо него на кухню, бросил Макс, — знаешь же, что я терпеть не могу.  
Иванов, проигнорировав замечание, двинул за ним. Зацепил с плиты шкворчащую сковороду, придвинул Максу нож и вилку.  
— Ты чай или кофе?  
Ну как же, блядь, так, хватая прибор, и сглатывая набежавшую в рот слюну, подумал Макс. Как так, а? Пять минут назад он собирался бежать от Иванова домой, а сейчас чувствовал, что если не сожрет в одно рыло всю эту сковородку и не запьет ее огромной чашкой чая, немедленно умрет.  
Иванов заметил его крокодилий взгляд и заботливо подтолкнул ближе блюдо с хлебом. Встал, взялся за чайник.  
Макс про себя скривился. Нянюшка, мать его.  
— Пивка бы, — пробурчал он сквозь набитый рот, исключительно, чтобы позлить. Никакого пивка ему точно не хотелось, тем более, что у Иванова сроду не водилось спиртного.  
— С утра? — немедленно отреагировал тот. Скуластое лицо выражало спокойный непрошибаемый скепсис.  
— У меня была насыщенная ночь, — заталкивая в рот огромный кусок яичницы, кивнул Макс. Злорадно отметил, как на добродушную физиономию набежала тень, но через секунду тут же устыдился своей реакции.  
К Иванову он явился только потому, что знал точно: тот — могила. Никто не узнает, что он, Макс, притащился утром потный, взлохмаченный, с кровью на майке, перепачканный вишневым коктейлем вперемешку с грязью, ну и, самое вкусное — с расквашенной губой и пикантным пятном оттенка лаванды во всю щеку. Никто не узнает, что он сразу дернул в ванную, откопав в аптечке тюбик «Пантенола» и уныло шмыгая носом.  
Другое дело, что сам Иванов теперь до смерти задолбит вопросами, будет нудить, пробьет дырку в голове размером с лунку для гольфа, а ему придется вяло парировать, не чувствуя сил его нормально послать.  
А когда-то они были друзьями.  
Познакомились лет шесть назад в плавательной секции, куда Макс ходил всего лишь пару месяцев — записался по чистой прихоти и моментально остыл, когда сообразил, что надо выкладываться, причем неслабо. По официальной версии они являлись друзьями и до сих пор, виделись время от времени, но ни один, ни другой никак не решались в открытую признать, что дружба давно кончилась. Они всегда-то были разными, и со временем эта разница только крепла: у помешанного на спорте Иванова — бокс, режим и прочие правильные расклады, у Макса — гулянки заполночь, дружба со стимуляторами, ветер в лицо и волосы, блядь, назад.  
Но Макс чувствовал, что дело даже не в этом. Он хорошо помнил, когда начался самый разлад — с того момента, как Иванов узнал про его предпочтения в трахе. И если бы дело было только в неосознанной, или даже сознательной го-мо-фо-бии, — Макс всегда произносил это слово по слогам и ржал над ним, — было бы гораздо проще. Но он интуитивно ощущал за этим что-то другое.  
В какой-то момент Макс сообразил, что намеренно старается отдалиться от бывшего друга, но это удавалось только отчасти. Он не звонил ему — Иванов делал это сам. Являлся на встречи пьяный — Иванов сопел, пыхтел, но терпел его выкрутасы. В подробностях расписывал очередной член — Иванов, молча насупившись, слушал. Если бы тот еще в самом начале, когда наметилась трещина, прихватил его, Макса, за задницу, поцеловал, сделал что угодно, только не корчил из себя гранитный памятник, кто знает, как оно повернулось бы. Но Иванов упорно игнорировал очевидное, предпочитая сидеть в тени, при этом с готовностью опекая, поучая и подставляя плечо. Иванов был таким хорошим, что Макса мутило. Иванов был хорошим, а он, Макс — плохим, и это было правильно.  
Глухое раздражение выплескивалось в язвительных подъебах, намеренном паясничаньи и всяческих проходах по Ивановскому совершенству. Ну и в подчеркивании собственной говенности, конечно.  
Потому и выходило, что Иванов был первым и единственным человеком, к которому Макс мог пойти, но при этом самым последним, к которому идти бы хотелось.  
Вот и сейчас. Вот и сейчас.  
— Давай, рассказывай все, — непререкаемым тоном потребовал Иванов, когда Макс покончил с яичницей. При этом он даже не подумал оставить ему хоть кусочек.  
Макс выдержал театральную паузу, делая вид, что полностью сосредоточен на сдирании целлофана с сигаретной пачки, а на самом деле, раздумывая — стоит ли. С одной стороны, он знал, что Иванов не отстанет, да и язык чесался. Вдруг бы и посоветовал чего путного. С другой, он прекрасно понимал, что вывалив правду, подпишет себе смертный приговор — дырка в башке тогда обеспечена стопроцентно.  
— Максим.  
— Да расскажу я, ладно, ну. Только не смей меня больше так называть, понял? Блядь, еще раз услышу…  
— Ты по делу давай.  
Макс не спеша достал сигарету, щелкнул зажигалкой. Глубоко затянулся, втягивая щеки. Стряхнул несуществующий пепел в пустую сковородку.  
Он давно знал, что Иванов не терпит табачного дыма, тем более в собственной квартире, и на всю катушку пользовался этим, когда хотел позлить. Иванов едва заметно поморщился. Макс про себя нарисовал галочку напротив «заебись». И рассказал ему все про ночную прогулку, не утаив ни единой детали, хотя самого, если начистоту, от воспоминаний потряхивало.  
С каждым словом лицо Иванова мрачнело сильнее, Макс уныло отмечал, как на прямые, открытые черты находит тень и соображал, что теперь даже дыркой в башке не отделаешься.  
Мамочка, блядь.  
Хотя, нет. Его мать по сравнению с Ивановым была благословением божьим.  
Когда он закончил, Иванов выглядел так, словно на его физиономию натянули черный лайкровый чулок, как в фильмах про бандитов, и Макс по-настоящему испугался. Примерно как в тот треклятый момент, когда Ренат впервые упомянул Влада. В каком-то смысле даже сильнее, потому что знал Иванова хорошо, но таким еще не видел.  
— У тебя есть какие-нибудь его координаты? — тут же бухнул Иванов. Самые поганые предчувствия сбывались.  
— Нет, — вытягивая из пачки еще одну сигарету, буркнул Макс. Он уже жалел и вовсю проклинал свой язык. О, как он жалел!  
— Ладно, узнать не проблема. Как, говоришь, его…  
— Не вздумай, — перебил Макс, едва сдерживая желание вскочить и забегать по кухне.  
Иванов сначала не понял. Тупо рассматривал его с полминуты, растерянно моргая. Разумеется, подобное в его голове не укладывалось. Не ложилось в систему ценностей, как порченый кусочек в красивый ровный паззл.  
— Чего-о?  
— Даже не смей думать, — четко и раздельно процедил Макс, — так понятно?  
— Да ты что такое мелешь?..  
— Серег. Можно, я не буду объяснять, чо такое я говорю — заебался, сил нет. Потом, может, не сейчас, а сейчас я бы вот прям тут, за столом у тебя отрубился, — сказав это, Макс сразу сообразил, что так оно и есть, — давай об этом позже перетрем. Потом — обязательно. Только всекай — если ты что-то сам, без меня посмеешь сделать — мы не друзья больше.  
Он нарочно забрасывал его словами, зная, что Иванов туговат на скорую соображалку. Не дурак, нет, но поспевать за такими стремительными порциями информации он просто не мог.  
Макс выдохнул, откидываясь на спинку кухонного сиденья. Дерматин под лопатками был прохладным и прилипал к коже.  
Этого только не хватало! Дуболом Иванов мог запросто наворотить такого, что ни в жисть не расхлебаешь. Уж наружу все вылезет стопроцентно. И он, Макс, станет не только шлюхой, подставляющейся приятелям собственной матери, но еще и несчастной жертвой несчастного изнасилования.  
Жертвочкой, блядь.  
Последнее было во сто крат хуже, чем слава неразборчивой шлюхи. У него волосы зашевелились, стоило представить перешептывания за спиной, злорадные взгляды недругов и сочувственные — друзей. Нет, нет. Такого допускать было категорически нельзя.  
Связался же, блядь, на свою голову.  
Иванов молча поднялся, видно, все еще переваривая услышанное.  
Макс потянулся было за мобильником, собираясь вызвать такси, но Иванов с неожиданным проворством опередил его — схватил трубку и кивнул в сторону комнаты.  
— Иди, спи, давай.  
— Серег, я домой поеду, в пизду, — Макс затушил бычок прямо о дно сковородки, и вдруг почувствовал неимоверную усталость. Вся прошедшая ночь навалилась на него тянущей болью в мышцах, тяжестью в голове и конечностях.  
Такси. Какое на хуй такси — хотелось опустить голову прямо на столешницу и заснуть. Даже сил вставать не было.  
Иванов кивнул в сторону спальни.  
— Топай в койку, подушки в тумбочке.  
— Блядь.  
Макс почесал голый живот, потянулся, даже не обратив внимания на то как Иванов опускает взгляд — в другой момент он бы не только обратил, но и обязательно сопроводил все это дело очередной смачной подъебкой. Запустив пальцы в растрепанные пряди ирокеза, он поплелся в спальню.  
И вырубился через несколько секунд, после того как рухнул на кровать, даже не подумав доставать подушку.  
  
Проснулся Макс от звонка мобильника.  
Судя по количеству пропущенных на дисплее, разрывался тот уже не в первый раз.  
Пока он соображал, где находится, чем набита его голова и что вообще происходит, Мэнсон из «Матрицы» замолк на полуслове. Приподнявшись на локте, Макс открыл один за другим все пропущенные. Восемь звонков. Отлично же он дрых! Кожа на голове отвратительно ныла. Память немедленно подсунула воспоминания о том, как Ренат сжимал его волосы, пока он подставлял ему голову.  
Блядь.  
Пять пропущенных были от матери.  
Повалившись обратно на кровать, нажал на клавишу.  
Задержался у друга. Нет, все нормально, просто спал, не слышал. Конечно, окей. Да, уже собираюсь. Угу, давай. Увидимся.  
Нажал отбой.  
Потом с минуту прислушивался к тишине в квартире, нарушаемой только ломкими шажками настенных часов. Присутствия Иванова заметно не было.  
Бля. Повезло наконец-то, что ли? Эта мысль вихрем пронеслась в голове, заставив вскочить. Мышцы и задницу прострелило едкой болью. Он заставил себя двигаться медленнее, осторожно встал, вышел на кухню.  
Иванова в квартире он, и правда, не обнаружил.  
Вот это да. Точно, повезло.  
По-быстрому напялив грязные шмотки, Макс поначалу раздумывал — не оставить ли записку, но потом от этой мысли решительно отказался. Еще чего. Да и что он там напишет? Не, в пизду.  
Обувшись, хлопнул дверью — автоматический замок негромко лязгнул — и через три минуты уже топал в сторону проезжей части. Подальше от Иванова с его добром.  
  
Судя по освещению, день переливался в вечер. Часы на мобильнике показывали начало седьмого. Удалившись от Ивановского дома на безопасное расстояние, Макс остановился.  
Многоэтажки поодаль отбрасывали широкие тени, по тротуару сновали люди.  
Город. Столько народа. Столько историй. Столько уебанов. Столько интересного.  
Неожиданно для самого себя, он развеселился. Вот он стоит посреди улицы, практически в толпе, и никто из прохожих понятия не имеет, что с ним было ночью. А случилась с ним вещь, о которой написана тьма книжек и снято до жопы фильмов. Все обожают перетирать эту тему, припоминая отсмотренные кадры и воскрешая происшествия из жизни. Но, разумеется, только в том случае, если это произошло не с ними. Те, кого на самом деле нагибали в подъезде, возили в лес, прижимали к мусорным бачкам, тащили на заброшенную стройку — такие если и вспоминают, то только в одиночестве и только молча. Или вообще предпочитают забыть, затолкать поглубже и не доставать никогда. А есть еще такие, кто и вспомнить-то не может, потому что так и остались там — в лесу, за бачками, на стройке, бледные или покрытые кровью, скорчившись или раскинув руки, с закрытыми или открытыми глазами.  
И Макс почувствовал волну такой небывалой радости, что захотелось подпрыгнуть: он-то здесь, на этой улице, может ходить, говорить, вспоминать, может закурить сигарету, может отомстить. И тут же одернул себя, срубая неуместную эйфорию: что он может сделать, если запись как была у Рената, так и осталась? В лучшем случае попросить не бить его и пользоваться в следующий раз смазкой. А что следующий раз будет, он почему-то не сомневался.  
Макс внимательно оглядел себя — шмотки оставалось только выбросить. В таком виде стоило валить домой домой, и скорее. Но вместо того, чтобы направиться к стоянке такси, он медленно зашагал вдоль улицы.  
И что? Долго этот козел будет ему пихать во все места, прежде чем отдаст эту убогую самопальную порнуху?  
Когда Макс в очередной раз мысленно взвыл с просьбой о какой-нибудь подсказке, спускающееся за высотку солнце плеснуло на тротуар почти кровью — асфальт сделался оранжево-красным, стекла противоположных домов поймали яркие блики и бросили ему прямо в лицо.  
Прикрыв глаза ладонью, Макс отвернулся.  
Улица по другую сторону проезжей части была сумрачной и малолюдной — туда закатные лучи не дотягивались. Он шагнул к зебре перехода.  
Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза, когда он ступил на затененную сторону — веселая оранжевая вывеска: «1С Интерес».  
Ого. Когда он в последний раз наведывался к Иванову, а было это давным-давно, тут такой торговой точки не было. За играми он всегда ходил в фирменный салон «Сони» — удобно и близко от дома.  
А чо, зашибись, зайти, купить какой-нибудь диск для ПС-ки* и убить вечер за давно игранной стрелялкой — второй «Киллзон», например.  
Макс отер ладони о шорты и толкнул тяжелую дверь.  
Безошибочно отыскав на полке коробку с красноглазым хелгастом, он лениво скользил взглядом по стеллажам, раздумывая, не зацепить ли еще чего до кучи, как вдруг над ухом раздалось:  
— Могу вам помочь?  
Помочь ему собирался парень в форменной оранжевой тенниске и бейсболке. Судя по деловитому виду и бейджу — продавец. Или менеджер, или как там они называются, эти помощнички.  
«Константин», прочел Макс на бейдже, и еще раз скользнул взглядом по лицу продавца. Верхнюю часть затенял козырек бейсболки, но хорошее получалось лицо — открытое, с твердыми чертами. Четкие скулы, правильный нос. Если бы не россыпь веснушек на загорелой переносице, как и у самого Макса, оно бы казалось жестковатым, а так — нет. Такое лицо не пропустишь в толпе. В левом ухе поблескивал мелкий круглый камешек — фианит, или еще какая дешевка наподобие.  
Не обращая внимания на затягивающуюся паузу, Макс охватил взглядом всю фигуру. «Константин» — поймал себя на том, что думает тоном с бейджика — был чуть ниже его самого, крепкий, но не грузный. Он подумал, что если с «Константина» стянуть тенниску, то увидишь кубики пресса — ровные, рельефные, совсем не такие как у уродливых качков и прочих атлетов. У того же Иванова, хотя бы.  
Он не залип, нет. Он вообще за диском зашел. Просто рассматривал интересного парня. Почему нет, если тот сам к нему обратился?  
— Так что? — «Константин» первым нарушил молчание.  
Похоже, такое пристальное внимание его ни секунды не смущало и не коробило.  
Макс посмотрел на себя его глазами: майка, давно превратившаяся из белой в серую, заляпанные лесом шорты, ну и лицо, конечно — губа, щека. На секунду ему показалось, что магазинный «Константин» оглядывает его с заметным превосходством — куда там, наглаженные брючки, именно не джинсы, а брючки, светлые летние мокасины, парадное лицо. Макс склонил голову вбок и улыбнулся так, чтобы на щеках пролегли ямочки, а рисунок веснушек рассыпался в тонких морщинках.  
Ага, сейчас.  
— Ну, помоги.  
— Вас заинтересовало, что-то конкретное? — тут же с готовностью отозвался «Константин». Вежливо, но не заискивающе.  
— Это, — Макс сунул ему в руки бокс с изображением хелгаста и кивнул на стеллаж, — третьего же у вас нет?  
— Третий «Киллзон»? Пока нет, но все релизы…  
— Так продашь мне этот диск?  
— Да, конечно.  
— И третий скоро появится?  
— Да.  
— Через две недели если зайти, я попадаю?  
— Ну, да…  
— Тебя зовут «Кон-стан-тин»?  
— Да.  
— Хочешь жвачку?  
— Да.  
— Хочешь меня поцеловать?  
— Да, да…  
С последним «да» возле стеллажа повисло звенящее молчание.  
Макс насмешливо щурился, едва сдерживая смех, «Константин» неловким жестом поправлял козырек своей бейсболки. Но через пару секунд взял себя в руки, нейтрально улыбнулся и с нажимом проговорил:  
— Нет.  
— Нет? А я настроился, какая жалость, — издевательски протянул Макс, — точно нет? Ладно, тогда обойдусь диском. — И первым направился к кассе.  
Оттого, что ему удалось смутить отутюженного Константина, в груди разлилась почти детская радость. Он любил такие штуки.  
Но взявшийся за ручку кассового сканера «Константин» вовсе не выглядел сильно смущенным. Да что там — все та же открытая улыбка и размеренные движения вообще не тянули на смущение. Надо же, обычно после его двусмысленных шуток люди еще долго морозились и прятали взгляд. Впрочем, бывали и такие, кто сразу говорил «да» и потом от этого «да» не отказывался.  
Ну и черт с ним, подумал Макс, расплачиваясь.  
А когда выходил из магазина с «Киллзоном» под мышкой, сообразил, что все еще улыбается. Зашибись. Ренат ему что ли крышу повредил? На дурку еще не тянет, но на семейного психолога…  
Мысль о безумии показалась Максу еще более радостной, и он решил просто наслаждаться.  
Улыбнувшись хелгасту на коробке, Макс пошагал в свою сторону.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ПС-ка - Sony PlayStation III


	2. Прогулки вторая и третья

Прошел день, потом другой, третий, пятый, а Ренат никак не напоминал о себе.   
На шестой день Макс совсем расслабился — гонял с дружками по дачам, закатился на какой-то сумасшедший опенэйр, ловил пиявок в ночных водоемах с хохочущими, усаженными всем подряд приятелями — короче, спешил за летом.   
Это был просто… ну, сбой, говорил он себе. Разрыв, трещина в реальности. Единичный казус. Псих получил, что хотел и успокоился. Просто забыть и не париться больше.   
Не париться ему удавалось лучше всего — он по-прежнему принялся подниматься с постели далеко за полдень, слонялся растрепанный по комнатам, сорил везде остатками еды, валялся поперек кресла с ноутбуком. К вечеру потихоньку раскачивался, шел в душ, пускал струю воды пополам с зубной пастой прямо в идеальную поверхность зеркала, бегал голый по гостиной с феном в руках.   
Жизнь была прекрасна.   
Прекрасна, если б не Иванов.   
Иванову не было покоя, а вместе с ним — и Максу. Он названивал — методично, с упорством тяглового буйвола, раз по пять на день. Пару раз Макс ответил, скороговоркой ссылаясь на какие-то срочные дела, но Иванов звонил снова. В конце концов, Макс перестал отвечать.   
И вот, в один из вечеров, когда мам уже свалила на свою «работу», домработница ушла, а Макс совершал свой ежевечерний танец голышом посреди гостиной, в дверь позвонили.   
Бля.   
По-быстрому замотавшись в валявшееся на диване полотенце, Макс пошел открывать.   
И-ва-нов.   
Он обреченно отступил, пропуская его в дом.   
Да что ж такое-то снова.   
Иванов, замешкавшись на пару секунд перед голой грудью Макса, тут же взял себя в руки, привычно отвел взгляд и пошагал прямиком в гостиную.   
— Чо трубку не берешь? — поинтересовался он.   
— Занят был, — пожал плечами Макс, выискивая взглядом сигареты.   
Помолчали.   
Иванов возвышался на диване всей своей мощной массой как, елки-палки, величественный драккар посреди северного моря.   
— Слушай, Макси… Макс, — начал Иванов, — я все про то же. Ты собираешься это так оставить, что ли?   
Макс, скривившись, плюхнулся в кресло.   
— Как — «так»?   
— Без последствий, как. Для ублюдка этого.   
— Ты за этим пришел? — Макс чувствовал, что звереет. — Я думал, там, чайку попить, поболтать. Ну как оно водится между друзьями.   
— Друзья в таких ситуациях не должны делать вид, что ничего не произошло, — отрезал Иванов, — ты вдумайся сам, тебя завезли в лес, отъебали, бросили, и все, на что ты способен — это спокойно забыть и запить это дело чайком?   
— И заесть таблетками, — едва слышно буркнул Макс, с трудом сдерживая бешенство, а в голос произнес: — послушай, Серег. Это очень хорошо, что ты знаешь, как лучше. Это охуенно. Только ничо, что мне это не подходит? Не-под-хо-дит, блядь, совсем твое лучше!   
— Почему? — в голосе Иванова слышалось искреннее кристальное удивление. Почти звенело. — Наказать говнюка — тебе не подходит?   
Макс с силой почесал висок. Вдавил дымящийся бычок в стеклянную пепельницу.   
— Наказать, блядь. Ты хоть знаешь, кто такой этот говнюк? Ты соображаешь, что со мной потом будет после твоего наказания?   
Не выдержав, Макс вскочил и забегал по периметру, запуская пальцы в пряди ирокеза. Полотенце опасно болталось на тазовых косточках, но он не обращал на это внимания.   
— У него запись, за-пись с моими скачками, бля, сообрази ты, наконец! Картинки, где я в чем мать родила и со стоячим концом! Этот козел к тому же ручкается со всей моей родней, не говоря уж про знакомых. Ты понимаешь, сколько народу узнает все, причем именно в том свете, в каком этого захочется ему? Я хуй пойму — неужели до тебя правда не доходит?!   
Макс перевел дыхание, вытягивая из пачки очередную сигарету. По лицу Иванова расползалось разочарование пополам с обидой.   
— Но так же нельзя, — тихо проговорил он.   
— Можно-нельзя… — передразнил Макс, — пойми, что мне того, что по-твоему «можно», не надо совершенно. Тем более, он отвалил по ходу. Неделя почти прошла — ни слуху, ни духу, может, все, с концами… И забыли.   
При этих его словах мобильник взорвался голосом Мэнсона.   
Оба вздрогнули.   
На дисплее высвечивался незнакомый номер.   
— Алло, — глухо отозвался Макс в мембрану, уже зная, кого услышит на другом конце. Иванов с дивана напряженно следил за ним.   
— Я в квартале от твоего дома, — донесся хрипловатый, искаженный трубкой голос, — жду через десять минут.   
И все. Отбой.   
Макс отер ладонью вспотевший лоб. Хлопнул ладонями по подлокотникам.   
— Кароче… мне надо щас уйти. — Кивнул он Иванову, поднимаясь с кресла.   
— Это он, да? — Стараясь «поймать» Максово лицо, глухо отозвался тот.   
Скрывать не имело смысла.   
— Да.   
— И ты… поедешь? — широкоскулая физиономия Иванова недоверчиво сморщилась. Тон был таким, словно он спрашивал: «Ты действительно собираешься убить эту старушку?».   
Макс демонстративно сдернул с бедер полотенце, выпрямившись перед Ивановым во весь рост. Кровожадно следил за тем, как тот смотрит, не мигая, на его голый живот, опускается взглядом ниже, болезненно морщится, непроизвольно тянет руки на колени. Палится, короче.   
Нарочито медленно Макс развернулся к нему спиной, почесал поясницу, и не прошел — продефилировал к лестнице. Ни разу не обернувшись.   
  
Спустя пять минут он снова спустился в гостиную, одетый, с сумкой через плечо. Многозначительно замер у двери, давая понять, что визит окончен. Иванов тяжело поднялся следом. Макс про себя поблевал на его почти заискивающее ожидание.   
Тьфу. В исполнении огромного Иванова это смотрелось особенно жалко.   
— Хуево только, что мне завтра отчет по практике сдавать. Последний день, — только, чтобы не молчать, заметил он. – Хуй успею же теперь.   
Иванов ничего не ответил.   
У резной калитки Макс обернулся к нему, встал почти вплотную.   
— Серег, тебе, конечно, спасибо, но я со всем этим разберусь. Сам. Ясно? Не лезь ты в это и за мной не вздумай таскаться. Мне так только хуже будет.   
Выдержал паузу, изучая кислое выражение Ивановского лица. Потом развернулся и быстро пошел вдоль переулка в сторону центра.   
  
Все было то же — трехэтажный «Лексус», поначалу темный, но при его появлении мигнувший фарами, липкая жара и Ренат за рулем.   
Шагая от фонаря к фонарю, Макс думал, что почувствует, увидев снова эту распроклятую тачку. Страх? Панику? Злость? Должен же быть какой-то сильный всплеск, что-то одно — самое выразительное?   
При виде двух вспыхнувших фар в темноте подворотни он чувствовал только собранность. И… и, пожалуй, местами, адреналин. Словно он садился в машину не к типу, отхлеставшему его по роже неделю назад, а к тому же Лешичу, и направлялись они не в ночь неизвестно куда, а на какие-нибудь сумасшедшие уличные гонки. Он ощущал себя лошадью перед важным забегом — и сам этому удивлялся.   
Потом, он подумает потом. Сейчас важно свести возможные потери к минимуму и хотя бы попробовать разобраться, как быть дальше.   
Когда Макс запрыгнул на переднее сиденье, Ренат даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Тут же газанул и вырулил на окаймленную фонарями дорогу. На этот раз из динамиков почти незаметным фоном доносились звуки какой-то радиостанции. Музычка и бубнеж.   
Поначалу Макс собирался ляпнуть что-нибудь нейтральное, прощупать почву, но Ренат так сосредоточенно смотрел перед собой, что он, в конце концов, отказался от этой затеи.   
Хочет молчать как дуб — пусть, блядь, молчит.   
Однако это угнетало: невозможно было определить, что именно последует за поездкой, куда он потащит его на этот раз, чего потребует и как станет себя вести. Макс поежился. Боевой дух как-то стремительно угасал.   
Может, действительно, надо было согласиться на предложение Иванова и поездить этой твари по зубам? Стоило Максу представить, во что бы превратилась рожа лощеного Рената после Ивановских кулачищ, под диафрагмой почти сладострастно заныло. Он бы посмотрел, посмотрел с удовольствием. И сам бы пнул пару раз. А потом, может, поссал бы на бесчувственное тело. Представлять такое было прекрасно.   
По правой стороне засияли неоном вечерние вывески.   
Нет уж, следовало собраться. И для начала…   
— Эй, на следующем светофоре круглосутка будет — аптека. Останови, пожалуйста, — Макс обратился к Ренату со всем дружелюбием, какое только сумел собрать. И, подумав, добавил: — Очень надо, это всего на пару минут.   
Ренат мельком покосился на него, и тут же снова уставился перед собой. Вечерние огни время от времени освещали неподвижный профиль.   
Блядь.   
Макс почувствовал, как внутри, где-то под ключицами медленно вскипает настоящая ярость. Не та едкая смесь, которую он чувствовал в прошлый раз: паника, страх, неверие в реальность происходящего и вспышками — злость. Может, потому что в прошлый раз он вообще не представлял, чего от него хотят, чем закончится поездка, где он окажется в итоге. А теперь, когда расклад представлялся хотя бы примерно, внутри гудела густая расчетливая ярость — ровным белым огнем, — ярость вполне понятная и живая.   
Они приближались к светофору.   
Не остановит, думал Макс. Не остановит, мудло. И уже открыл, было, рот, чтобы обложить Рената ебом, как «Лексус» мягко сбросил скорость и прижался к обочине прямо напротив зеленой вывески с ярким крестом.   
Макс буркнул, что вернется через минуту и хлопнул дверцей.   
Неплохо. Хорошо!   
А когда вернулся, с размаху шлепнул на приборную доску пачку презервативов и коробку с тюбиком смазки. Ренат смерил его внимательным взглядом, но так ничего и не сказал. Макс независимо пожав плечами, отвернулся к окну.   
Тронулись.   
У сердца вспыхнула лампочка, пусть маленькая, но яркая: не выкинул, не начал язвить, или гнать еще какую хуиту — уже хорошо. Еще бы выяснить, куда он его везет и как долго вообще собирается куда-то возить? Максу представилось, что — вполне возможно — он теперь будет регулярно выдергивать его, когда только вздумается, трахать, терзать как надувную куклу. А что помешает? Да ничего.   
Запись. Нужна была эта блядская запись. Но вряд ли он постоянно возит ее с собой.   
Думая так, он смотрел на пачку резинок.   
Пейзаж сменился темными многоэтажными кварталами. В колонках что-то зашипело, щелкнуло и болтовня ни с того ни с сего сменилась веселой мелодией:   
  
Do you wanna fuck?   
Yes I wanna do   
I wanna put my dick in you   
I wanna make you scream my name   
It is a game, we both know   
  
Do you wanna fuck?   
Yes I wanna do   
Do some nasty things with you   
I will make you moan   
And it's more like porn   
And you know I don't stop*   
  
Макс сначала тупо таращился на панель аудиосистемы, потом прыснул, тут же зажав рот ладонью.   
«And you know I don't stop», — ага, куда уж понятнее. С-сука!   
Не выдержав, он откинулся на спинку и, не скрываясь, заржал. Боковым зрением уловил злобный Ренатов взгляд. Через секунду тот всей ладонью бухнул по кнопкам и песенка заглохла.   
В темной тишине салона веселье быстро увяло. Макс смотрел на городскую темень за окнами и снова думал, что шутки-шутками, а влетел он крепко.   
  
Ренат привез его на ту же поляну.   
Все в точности, как и в первый раз, с той лишь разницей, что сегодня его не тошнило.   
Пока машина колыхалась на ухабах, Макс уныло размышлял, насколько долго все продлится. До утра? Ладно.   
Ренат вышел первым и Макс отметил, что резинки вместе со смазкой исчезли с торпеды. Снова воодушевился. Может, с козлом удастся договориться?   
Вылез следом. Встал у дверцы, заложив руки в карманы и наблюдая, как Ренат медленно прохаживается туда-сюда, разминая затекшие мышцы. Между пальцев мерцал огонек сигареты.   
Дальнейшее началось без паузы.   
— Встань туда, — услышал Макс отрывистое, и проследил за Ренатовым кивком. Тот указывал на яркий конус перед капотом, очерченный фарами «Лексуса».   
С одной стороны, хотелось показать зубы — просто потому что он так делал всегда. Потому что терпеть не мог приказного тона, команд и категоричных распоряжений. Если тебе приказывали, было правильно послать на хуй. Но разум твердил, что не прокатит, бесполезно, давай, двигай на эту чертову поляну, на траву, выбеленную светом фар.   
Не вынимая рук из карманов, Макс шагнул. Встал спиной к «Лексусу», чтобы яркий свет не бил в глаза.   
— Лицом повернись, — невыразительно приказал Ренат откуда-то из темноты.   
Повернулся. Прикрыл лицо тыльной стороной ладони.   
На минуту ему показалось, что Ренат собрался скормить его своей тачке. Вот сейчас он скажет «фас», и «Лексус», сверкая серебристыми боками и решеткой радиатора, рванет прямо на него.   
Из темноты донеслось:   
— Снимай футболку.   
И что? Заорать в темноту, что, ты, блядь, достал? Раньше надо было начинать.   
Независимо скривившись, Макс подцепил край и потянул футболку вверх. Отшвырнул на траву. Снова шмотье будет, как из жопы. Блядь, надо ему за порченые вещи выкатить хотя бы.   
— Теперь штаны.   
По животу волной пронеслись мурашки. «Лексус» смотрел на него, словно пес, не дающий сдвинуться с места и убежать. Пальцы привычно прошлись по болтам, выворачивая прохладный металл из петель.   
Сегодня луны не было видно вовсе.   
— Все снимай.   
«Всем» оставались только трусы — балансируя на одной ноге, Макс отправил их следом за футболкой и джинсами. Какое-то время со стороны Рената не доносилось ни звука.   
Дрочит он там, что ли, подумал Макс, неловко переступая на месте.   
Что и говорить, играть голышом в «замри» перед кровожадной тачкой было дерьмово. Макс приказал себе думать обо всем как-нибудь… отстраненно. Просто следовать за ощущениями и реагировать соответственно, просто отключить голову, просто смотреть в темноту поверх фар.   
Яркий конус света — и он по центру. Босиком. Совершенно голый. Если бы он смотрел кино, сцена бы вставила. Что там обычно бывает потом? Либо маньяк, либо трах. А чаще всего и то, и другое вместе.   
Макс принялся думать о том, как выглядит сейчас его тело — глазами Рената. Кожа, наверняка, кажется молочно-белой, вызывающе белой на фоне густой лесной темноты, лишь слегка разгоняемой ближним светом фар. И весь он — тощий, угловатый, с проглядывающими ребрами… И ноги. Что может представлять Ренат, глядя на его ноги? Вряд ли что-то, кроме того, как он забрасывает их ему на плечи. Или скрещивает лодыжки на пояснице. Еще он, возможно, представляет, как подхватывает его, Макса, под коленки и одним движением резко упирает их в грудь. И вставляет. Черт его знает, может, он даже представляет, как Макс при этом стонет. Или просит на выдохе: «Еще». Или «Да, пожалуйста, да».   
Макс попытался нашарить взглядом то место, где по его расчетам должен был стоять Ренат — из-за бьющего в глаза света различить что-то перед собой не получалось. Зато он вполне явственно ощутил, что сам начинает заводиться.   
Ага, оно. Знакомое покалывание в животе, колкие, тугие искры вниз, к паху.   
Он сощурился, прикрывая глаза ладонью, второй провел вдоль собственного члена.   
Строго говоря, он был совсем не против сейчас по-быстрому встать в коленно-локтевую, и чтобы этот мудак его отымел.   
Правда все еще оставался шанс, что из багажника «Лексуса» на этот раз появятся наручники и какой-нибудь замысловатый нож — такую возможность до последнего не стоило отметать.   
Макс поежился — собственный член упорно не желал думать о наручниках и кривых ножах. Фоном пронеслось воспоминание — когда-то лет сто назад Лешич на настойчивые расспросы одной дамы о его, Макса, ориентации, выдал: «А у него самая правильная ориентация. И демократичная. Блядь называется. Слышали?». Это его тогда нисколько не покоробило, не коробило и сейчас. Потому что сильно смахивало на правду, а на правду он старался не обижаться.   
Из темноты за границей очерченного фарами конуса донеслось:   
— Иди-ка сюда. Только медленно.   
Макс подошел. Остановился в полуметре. Стараясь привыкнуть к темноте, он несколько раз крепко зажмурился. Рукава своей белой сорочки Ренат закатал по локоть, под мышками пролегли темные пятна — вспотел. И дышал тяжело, сипло, как в прошлый раз.   
— Ближе давай.   
Тише, тихо.   
Макс понимал, почему он почти шепчет — так сложнее сорваться и дать петуха, выдав эмоции. Это по-своему ободрило — то, что Ренат с трудом себя контролирует и напряжен сейчас не меньше, чем сам Макс.   
Так тебе и надо, хуйло, не удержался он про себя и, глубоко вздохнув, шагнул ближе, почти вплотную.   
В носу защекотало от запаха какого-то дорогущего парфюма. Макс едва подавил позыв чихнуть. Почувствовал, как на затылок опускается тяжелая ладонь. Пальцы пробежали вниз до самой шеи, погладили выступающие позвонки, взяли вправо — твердая ключица, голое плечо. По груди рассыпались мурашки. Макс даже сообразить ничего не успел, когда Ренат рывком подтянул его к себе — лицо к лицу, губы к губам — и поцеловал. Руки рефлекторно уперлись в твердую обтянутую влажной сорочкой грудь — следовало оттолкнуть, быстро, но Ренат крепко стискивал его плечи. Губы — жесткие, потом горячий язык, все резко, настойчиво, по существу, дергаться — бесполезно.   
Да и что он сказал бы — еби, только не лезь целоваться? Маразм.   
Зубы — по верхней губе, после — по нижней. Горячая ладонь скользила вдоль спины, пальцы время от времени задерживались на позвонках, поглаживали, сжимали.   
Лгать себе, что пусть быстрее отвалит, не имело смысла — стояло, блядь, до боли.   
Да, да, пусть отвалит, козлина, но перед этим оттрахает как следует.   
Подождав пару секунд и убедившись, что Макс не станет вырываться, Ренат убрал правую руку с его плеча. Продолжал целовать — о щеки колко терлась короткая щетина, а шершавые пальцы бежали по груди.   
Ниже. Ниже.   
Когда ладонь сомкнулась на его стояке, он не выдержал — шумно выдохнул и подался вперед. Сам вцепился пальцами в Ренатово плечо, сильнее — черт знает, что, но давно так не хотелось. Ухо обожгло чужое влажное дыхание, а через секунду по мочке скользнул язык. Потом — аккуратно — зубы. Кожа покрылась волной почти болезненных мурашек, яйца свело.   
Закусив губу и зажмурившись, Макс не сразу сообразил, что стонет — выдыхает мучительный с присвистом звук Ренату куда-то в щеку.   
Ночь проносилась сквозь прикрытые веки вязким коктейлем: плотная темнота вверху и под ногами, неестественно резкий свет фар за спиной, звезды, звезды над переносицей, яркими иглами — внутри, едким покалыванием — на кончиках пальцев.   
Это неправильно, проносилось одновременно со звездами в голове.   
Мысль пустая, сухая, ломкая, в ней нет объема, нет силы, просто гулкий формальный штамп.   
Это просто трах, ворвалась следом другая, просто трах, потому что у меня нет выхода. Потом. Кажется, обо всем этом придется подумать потом.   
Ренат убрал руку с его члена — Макс едва подавил разочарованный возглас — и подтолкнул к капоту.   
Щеки горели, в солнечном сплетении полыхало огнем, но слабое подобие соображалки все же осталось. Воспоминания о капоте вовсе не радовали.   
— Нет, — мотнул он головой, — нет, давай прямо здесь.   
И опустился на траву — сразу улегся на спину.   
Ренат замешкался на несколько секунд, похоже, раздумывал — не настоять ли на своем. Но потом, не обращая внимания на свои идеально подогнанные и отглаженные брюки, опустился следом. Макс не видел, что он там делает — сжал в кулаке член, не спеша стал отдрачивать, а в следующую минуту едва не подавился слюной, — внутрь скользнули влажные пальцы. Поспешно, на всю длину, скорее для галочки, туда-сюда, и все — Ренат резко подтянул его к себе за бедра, так что Максовы ступни уперлись ему в плечи, и начал трахать. Сразу — быстро, коротко, не вынимая до конца, он сжимал его ноги с такой силой, что Макс почти не мог двигаться самостоятельно. Все, на что его хватало — глотать воздух раскрытым ртом и наблюдать, как перед глазами плывут то ли звезды, то ли светлячки.   
В животе полыхнуло.   
В голове полыхнуло.   
Короткая трава, в которую Макс вцепился, оставалась в пальцах, подаваясь с корнем.   
Брызги из-под собственной ладони упали на живот теплыми каплями.   
Он застонал.   
Ренат с такой силой стиснул его бедра, что стон трансформировался в «сукаблядь», но хватка не ослабла. Толкнувшись последний раз, Ренат замер. Макс видел, как тяжело поднимается его грудь, а лицо искажено почти болезненной гримасой.   
Через минуту он осторожно опустил вниз Максовы ноги, легко провел пальцами от щиколотки к колену, сжал остро выпирающую чашечку.   
Макс отодвинул ногу, поморщившись — связки в паху ныли, шевелиться было не очень.   
С хуя это он его лапает?   
Отдышавшись, приподнялся на локте.   
Ренат сидел рядом, нашаривая в карманах сигареты. Закуривая, протянул ему пачку. Макс покачал головой, показывая на горло.   
На самом деле, после того, как он кончил, идиотизм слетел моментально — сигарету? У тебя, козел? Да ни за что! Но вслух, разумеется, ничего не сказал. Смотреть на Рената почему-то сделалось еще противнее.   
Встав, Макс поплелся за своей одеждой.   
Аллилуйя, на этот раз хотя бы задница цела — ощущения были вполне привычными — как всегда после обычного годного траха.   
Так, так, так. Он расслабился, собирая шмотье, подумал Макс. Это заметно бросалось в глаза. Интересно, если я ему скажу, что буду с ним встречаться и трахаться, хуй с ним, как он захочет — он отдаст запись? И тут же обругал себя последними словами: Ренат не такой идиот, а он, Макс, не собирался валандаться с ним бесконечно.   
Не, не. Собери извилины, придурок, совсем членом мозги выколотило.   
Одевшись, он встал у дверцы «Лексуса».   
— В город?   
Ренат отшвырнул окурок щелчком и пожал плечами.   
Усаживаясь, Макс подумал о том, что этот раунд он, похоже, выстоял. Возликовать бы, но после ебли сильные эмоции вообще не перли, да и радоваться все же было рановато.   
Теперь бы в нокдаун его, падлу, и дело будет сделано.   
Размышляя так, Макс отметил еще, что, пожалуй, мог бы, в принципе, время от времени встречаться с Ренатом. Ну, подумаешь, подъебнуться иногда. Но тут же на ум приходило то, что он и без записи мог бы, но ублюдок решил по-другому и теперь все, что между ними происходило, воспринималось только как нездоровое изгальство. Он не переносил, когда им помыкали. Когда требовали чего-то категоричным тоном. А этот требовал и помыкал. Так что идея давать ему за сохранение секрета на протяжении энного количества времени не катила. Он бы просто не смог. Рано или поздно все равно бы из него полезло, а, учитывая замашки этого долбоеба, скорее, рано.   
Макс откинулся на прохладное сиденье, расслабляя спину и уже собираясь как-нибудь ненавязчиво все же затронуть тему записи, как вдруг заметил, что Ренат смотрит на него. Не мигая. Вот прямо так – развернулся в пол оборота и смотрит. Лицо напряженное, морщина на переносице.   
Макс вопросительно изогнул брови. Что там еще пришло на ум этому недоделку? Еще присунуть, что ли?   
Но Ренат сделал нечто совсем дикое: медленно протянул к нему руку — Макс различил на предплечье штриховку тонких светлых волосков — протянул руку и, похоже, собрался коснуться щеки. Или губ. Или подбородка.   
Макс не успел выяснить, потому что рефлекторно отшатнулся к дверце, а черты его при этом исказились в такой непритворной гримасе, что Ренат немедленно отдернул ладонь. Обжегся. Физиономия его сразу закаменела: справа под кожей выступил желвак, кадык остро дернулся.   
Оно произошло быстро, в одну секунду, но Макс различил все до мельчайшей детали. И внутренне похолодел. Еще толком не знал — от чего, чем именно ему грозит эта, казалось бы, пустяковая пантомима, но по хребту вверх уже взбирались мурашки.   
Вопрос о записи отпадал сам собой.   
Черт!.. Блядь-блядь-блядь, как он так не сдержался!   
Захотелось подтянуть пальцы к губам и привычно прикусить ногти на среднем и безымянном. Не, не. Хорош, уже облажался.   
Ренат молча повернул ключ зажигания.   
До самого города ни один из них не произнес ни слова.   
Как только впереди замаячили первые громоздкие тени окраинных многоэтажек, Ренат затормозил. Кивнул на дверцу.   
— Вываливайся.   
Просто и без затей, вот мудло, а.   
Он уже напялил на себя прежнюю непрошибаемую маску — никаких сведенных желваков, напряженного подбородка — равнодушный железобетонный гад.   
Максу захотелось сплюнуть на идеально чистую поверхность консоли. Вместо этого он открыл дверцу и шагнул на тротуар.   
Окраина встретила его молчаливыми широкими улицами в окружении уродливых неопрятных строек и полным отсутствием фонарей. Глянув на дисплей мобильника, — третий час — Макс быстро зашагал к одиноко мигающей вдали остановочной стекляшке. Мать вернется часа через четыре, не раньше. Он прекрасно успеет побыть один, подумать.   
Заебись. Времени — вагон.   
  
Когда мам явилась домой, Макс все еще сидел на кухне, бестолково тыкая в кнопки ноутбука. Рядом на столе стояла пепельница, полная бычков.   
Он так и не сумел уснуть, хотя честно пытался. Улегся, проворочался с час, не меньше, потом плюнул и спустился вниз.   
Мам принесла с собой запах ароматизированных сигарет, хорошей выпивки, духов и немного — летней ночи. Запах законных ночных развлечений, когда у тебя не висит камнем на шее позорная неприятность, мешающая толком расслабляться.   
Что это, блядь, было? Чего от него хочет этот ебанат? Он, Макс, подставляет ему задницу, неужели этого мало?   
Водя пальцами вдоль бритых висков, он наблюдал как мам стремительно двигается по кухне. Походя клюнув его в щеку, она рывком распахнула оконную раму.   
— Надымил, а! Рано ты как-то сегодня.   
— Мне завтра практику сдавать, — вяло пояснил Макс, и тут же едва не подскочил: блядь, практика же! Отчет! Точно! Забыл на хер.   
Мам потрепала его по волосам, вытянула сигарету из лежащей на столе пачки, щелкнула кнопкой чайника — и все это почти одновременно, перед глазами мелькали только волны лиловой органзы и яркие браслеты на запястье.   
Макс вздохнул.   
В голове мелькнуло дикое, — а может, взять, да и рассказать ей все? Вот как есть, так и рассказать? И тут же сам испугался своей мысли. Рассказать. Ага.   
«Мам, меня тут трахает твой бывший ебарь, или кто он там тебе был. Ренат, помнишь? А трахает, потому что я год назад связался с другим твоим хахалем…».   
Блядь. Макс мысленно приложился головой о стену.   
— Чего кислый такой? — не унималась мам.   
Похоже, сегодняшняя туса зашла слишком хорошо — обычно они обменивались в лучшем случае парой слов.   
— Да с отчетом хрень какая-то. — Макс даже кивнул в сторону ноутбука, чтобы показать, где у него отчет.   
— А-а. Ну, удачи тебе.   
— Угу.   
Захватив ноут и сигареты, Макс побыстрее убрался с кухни от греха.   
У себя в комнате он снова принялся думать про все сразу — про Рената, про злополучный отчет о практике, даже про Иванова.   
Часы показывали половину восьмого. Пора было выдвигаться. Хотя бы затем, чтобы наврать чего-нибудь завкафедрой.   
Уебанство.   
Иногда так и тянуло взять толстый перманентный маркер, черный или красный, и расписать им все стены в комнате разными словами. Очень, очень тянуло, но Макс сдерживался.   
Наскоро заглянув в почту, прежде чем выметаться из дома, он поначалу не поверил глазам. Потом медленно опустился на стул и ухватился пальцами за торчащие в разные стороны пряди своего недоирокеза — письмо. Письмо от Иванова. А в нем — готовый, на десяти вордовских страницах, ебучий отчет. О закреплении практического материала на предприятнии таком-то. Макс наскоро проскроллил вниз — оно.   
Захотелось вышвырнуть сраный отчет из окна, прямо как он был — в ноутбуке. Вышло бы совсем заебись, если б под окном в это время проходил Иванов, но на такое везение, разумеется, рассчитывать не приходилось.   
  
Как он и предполагал, Иванов ждал его на скамейке напротив корпуса.   
Быстро разъебавшись со сдачей чертова отчета, Макс выполз на воздух и — ну, конечно, — сидит, ждет.   
Рыцарь, блядь.   
Воздух не радовал — было слишком душно.   
Пыльная жара сминала любую активность, душила все мысли, покрывала кожу потом и не давала нормально дышать.   
Иванов не радовал — по тем же причинам.   
Но делать было нечего. Макс, едва переставляя ноги, доплелся до скамейки. Уселся рядом, закурил. Иванов спокойно его рассматривал — ни тени раздражения, гнева или обиды, куда что девалось со вчерашнего вечера?   
— Как отчет?   
Макс кивнул:   
— Спасибо, выручил очень.   
Он уже было подумал, что Иванов одумался, засовестился своих навязчивых правил чести, или как там еще эта хуита называется, а отчет можно расценивать как шаг к примирению, типа того. Ошибся.   
— Как… свидание?   
— Какое, на хуй, свидание, ты чо — ебанулся? — Сил, чтобы подбирать слова, не оставалось. Макс вяло сжимал большим и указательным пальцами бычок и ковырял асфальт носком сандалии.   
— Макси… Макс. Когда такая хуйня не катит — люди по-другому себя ведут. Они не ездят трахаться с человеком, который им неприятен. Не ездят никуда с насильником, блядь! И не мешают тому, кто собирается разнести такому красавцу ебло, — Иванов говорил спокойно, негромко, словно растолковывал очевидные вещи идиоту.   
Максу казалось, что его ровный голос ввинчивается ему в оба уха на манер буравчика, проходит сквозь мозг, разрывая серое вещество, расковыривает сосуды, царапает череп изнутри.   
Никогда не кончится. Ни-ког-да.   
— Еще раз, для тупых — вот есть неприятность и с ней надо разобраться…   
— Хорошо ты разбираешься, правильным местом.   
— А чо — совмещаю приятное с полезным.   
Терпение лопнуло. Это уже становилось смешно. Во-первых, это почти открытое заискивание, постоянные попытки угодить — неужели мечты о том, как он пару раз прогнется под ним и кончит, так много стоили? Макс этого не понимал всем сердцем. Во-вторых, нудеж и заунывные рацеи — хотелось просто воткнуть Иванову в глаз карандаш и прекратить это. Он честно терпел его. Долго терпел.   
— Макс, ты изменился.   
— Блядь, ты меня уже заеб со своей хуйней! Чо ты ходишь за мной, чо ты ноешь, а? Короче, попробуешь сделать что-нибудь — уебу. Найду способ, не думай. Что ж вам всем от меня, блядь, надо?! Почему вы все, сука, требуете того, чего у меня нет?.. Какого хуя просто не можете взять то, что я предлагаю? — Последние фразы Макс проорал в голос, не замечая, что на него оглядываются редкие прохожие.   
Ухватив Иванова за футболку, он легко вздернул грузное тело со скамейки, чему сам потом честно удивлялся.   
— Все. Просто свали от меня и не еби мозг. Так понятно?   
Иванов не отвечал, только смотрел на него сочувственно, как на вздумавшего дурить ребенка. Макс запустил пальцы в разлохматившиеся вихры и, резко развернувшись, почти бегом рванул к остановке.   
Иначе он бы сделал что-нибудь, точно.   
Карандаш, ключ от калитки — что угодно.   
В голове с треском рвались шутихи.   
Подальше — и как можно скорее.   
По-хорошему, стоило бы пойти домой, завалиться спать. С отчетом разгребся, ни на что другое, по крайней мере, прямо сейчас он повлиять не мог. Но после перепалки с Ивановым успокоиться никак не получалось. Впрочем, перепалкой это назвать было бы чересчур сильно — он орал, а Иванов только упрямо сопел.   
Как он там сказал? «Когда такая хуйня не катит, люди по-другому себя ведут». Мог он, Макс, повести себя по-другому? Блядь, нет, тут без вариантов. Иванов месит Рената — Ренат мстит. Еще неизвестно, что он придумает в ответ, но уж точно кое-что похуже, чем просто обнародовать злополучную запись. Как этот медведь не способен понять очевидные вещи? С другой стороны, что-то делать было нужно, но ни одной стоящей мысли в башке по-прежнему не пробегало.   
Внезапно Максу подумалось, что кроме Иванова он вообще про это не мог никому рассказать. И что Иванов, пусть на свой корявый лад, но все же понимал и сочувствовал. О том, чтобы поделиться такой некрасивой историей с дружками по пьянкам и универу даже думать не приходилось — всю потеху моментально разнесет по кругу друзей и недругов, знакомых и не очень, постоянно сующих нос в чужие дела и просто пробегающих мимо.   
« — Да вы что? Макс? Тот, с третьего курса, с татуировками?   
— Да, прикинь — его изнасиловал собственный отчим.   
— Хорош, такой сам, кого хочешь, изнасилует.   
— Точно говорю — месяц трахал и издевался, а никто и понятия не имел.   
— А у него есть отчим?..»   
Примерно так.   
Или еще: «Переспал с дружком своей мамаши, так остальные тоже захотели, и все по очереди его натянули…», — все это обязательно будет идти под пивко и сопровождаться хохотом. Стоило представить такое, глаз немедленно начинал дергаться. И щека. Испортить репутацию было смертельно.   
И мать. Если мать узнает или, хуже того, все дойдет до отца — пиздец.   
«Мама узнает тогда. И папа. Денег не будут давать, отнимут все игрушки, а мама еще и морально разотрет как козявку из носа», — вспомнил он слова Рената.   
В известном смысле это было неизмеримо поганей, чем сплетни в тусовке.   
Блядь.   
Макс даже остановился и потряс головой, словно хотел вытрясти из нее ужасные мысли.   
Никого не осталось. И теперь Иванов отпадал тоже. А что, может, нужно было воспользоваться предложением, только натравить его на Влада. Чтобы знал, как записывать, а потом передавать записи всяким ублюдкам. Влад был тощим почти как сам Макс, и до ужаса дорожил своей киношной физиономией — здорово было представлять, как Иванов бы ее подправил. Сломал нос или свернул челюсть. Мечты…   
А в реальности — не осталось никого, даже Тот-Кто-Наверху на него забил.   
Чувак, я здесь. Я здесь, и ты мне пиздец, как нужен, ну. Давай, я редко тебя прошу, но сейчас даже скажу «пожалуйста».   
Солнце палило нещадно.   
Макс притормозил у палатки с разливным квасом. Над липкими лужицами на прилавке жужжали осы.   
Нашаривая в сумке деньги, Макс наткнулся на что-то квадратное и твердое — на самом дне под ворохом обычной сумочной ерунды. Потянул за край — это оказалась коробка с «Киллзоном». Черт, надо же — купил, да так и забыл про игрушку. Даже не вспомнил с того самого момента, как переступил порог магазина. Только вот, он точно знал, что сумки с собой у него в тот день не было, коробку он тащил до дома в руке, а потом… да забросил куда-то, наверное. И какого черта? Это точно не мать — она в его комнату и не заходит никогда. Домработница? Вряд ли.   
Отхлебывая холодный квас, Макс крутил бокс в руке. Из щели между створками торчал краешек чека. Наведаться, что ли? Припомнив, как его в прошлый раз повеселила беседа с продавцом в бейсболке, он улыбнулся. Невозмутимый такой типчик, как его… «Кон-стан-тин», точно. Магазин был неподалеку — все равно домой не тянуло. Решив так, Макс зашвырнул в урну пустой пластиковый стакан, поправил сумку и зашагал по раскаленной улице.   
  
«Константин» был на месте. Ковырялся за прилавком — из-за горы дисков торчал только край оранжевого козырька. Минуя стеллажи, Макс молча остановился напротив, заложив руки в карманы. В такую жару желающих приобрести диски у полок не наблюдалось.   
Правда, кондиционер работал как надо — прохладный магазинный воздух легко остужал разгоряченную кожу и гладил влажные виски. Время от времени из-за вороха коробок высовывался то локоть, то кусок оранжевой тенниски. Макс подумал, что если бы тут имелся стул, он бы немедленно на него уселся и просто наблюдал за происходящим — как «Константин» разбирается со своей ерундой, потом, может, как обслуживает случайного покупателя, пищит кассовым сканером, лезет по стремянке к самым высоким полкам.   
Если бы у него спросили, Макс бы толком не смог ответить — зачем, ведь не скажешь спросившему «Тут прохладно и спокойно, а на продавца приятно смотреть». Иногда самая простая и правдивая правда звучит страшно глупо, а самая гадкая и сложная ложь смотрится идеально, поэтому лучше не думать и не говорить — просто смотреть.   
Он почти залип так — посреди прохладного зала перед прилавком, отлавливая редкие движения и с удовольствием отмечая, что гадкий осадок от встречи с Ивановым почти испарился.   
Макс даже не сразу сообразил, что его заметили, а когда сообразил, уже надо было отвечать, но он ухитрился проворонить вопрос. Поэтому только улыбнулся и сказал:   
— Привет.   
— А третий еще не пришел, — огибая прилавок, кивнул «Константин», — рановато, еще дня три до релиза.   
То, что он его запомнил, почему-то обрадовало.   
— Да черт с ним, — пожал плечами Макс, — что-нибудь из старого перехвачу.   
«Константин» выдернул откуда-то с полки коробку.   
— «Дурная репутация»? Вторая, в июне вышла.   
Макс поморщился.   
— А ты сам-то ее проходил? Я, знаешь, такое не очень люблю — картинка ничего, но все эти электрические выверты…   
«Константин» тут же достал другой бокс.   
— «Картель»?   
— Не, не. Я не прошел — все время убивал слишком много мирных жителей. Да и кривой он какой-то, не.   
— Может, стоит поиграть для разнообразия в какую-нибудь годную рпг-шку?   
Максу показалось, что в голосе «Константина» проскользнуло высокомерие. Он тут же широко ухмыльнулся и провел ладонью по пластиковому стеллажу.   
— Что, шутеры разъедают мозг, да?   
«Константин» ничего не ответил, только едва заметно пожал плечами. Макс снова почувствовал необъяснимое веселье, как в прошлый раз.   
— Персоналочник?   
Голова в оранжевой кепке чуть склонилась, так что нижняя часть лица скрылась за козырьком.   
Он улыбается там, под своим идиотским «утиным носом», подумал Макс, улыбается во весь рот, зараза.   
— А если я расскажу вашему менеджеру, или кто он там есть, что его верный продавец обращает покупателей в свою еретическую веру? Зовет уходить с консолей и фапать на мышь и «клаву», а? Прямо у алтаря с фирменными дисками, с ума сойти.   
Дурацкий спор вызывал глупую радость, а невозмутимость «Константина» подталкивала провоцировать дальше. Макс услышал легкое фырканье — да этот засранец там уже ржет вовсю, прикрываясь бейсболкой! Когда он собрался выдать следом еще пару реплик, «Константин» поднял голову. Он не смеялся, но было заметно, что уже на грани.   
— Ничего не выйдет, — широко улыбнувшись, медленно проговорил «Константин». — Наш менеджер сам дрочит на «Линейку», а кроме того совершенно двинутый гуру всяких любительских модификаций, которые вам, консольным дурачкам, даже не снились. Так что, он просто по-тихому замочит тебя, чтобы наш план по захвату мира никто не раскрыл. Мы везде — в залах крупных медиамаркетов, на сайтах ваших эксклюзивных игрушек, даже в офисах ПС-ки по всему миру сидят наши агенты. Так-то.   
Последние слова «Константин» произнес с тем выражением лица, что бывает у людей, которых вот-вот пополам согнет от смеха. Еще бы — после такой-то речи, блядь! Редко когда в ответ на собственную хуйню услышишь еще большую хуйню — и такое Максу нравилось. Он собрался было прогнать что-нибудь в том же духе, но когда раскрыл рот, сказал совершенно другое:   
— Теперь ты должен меня как-то обезвредить — я дохуя опасный противник. Отсюда сразу сорвусь к главе консольной инквизиции.   
«Константин» снова чуть склонил голову.   
Круглый фианит в ухе загадочно подмигнул. Губы сложились в полуулыбку.   
— Так уж и быть, дам тебе фору. Мы очень великодушные люди. Передавай от меня привет Его Святейшеству.   
Макс едва сдержал разочарованную гримасу. Вот так всегда. Как только подворачивается кто-то нормальный, он тут же оказывается «великодушным», блядь. А ему остаются только всякие обсоски вроде Ренатов и Ивановых. Но он скорее провалился бы, чем как-то выдал свои истинные чувства.   
— Ну, тогда продай-ка мне последний «Колл оф дьюти», нужно укрепить веру. Еще посмотрим, кому тут нужна фора.   
Засовывая в сумку очередной диск, Макс подумал, что если так пойдет и дальше, то он обвесится на фиг ненужными игрушками.   
И тут же одернул себя — ты что, собираешься снова сюда тащиться? Да ни за что!   
Но когда переступал порог, сам же и возразил — Ну, а третий «Киллзон»? Я же собирался, он мне нужен!   
Нужен. О, господи, нужен. Все, мозг проебан.   
Улыбнувшись неизвестно чему, Макс закурил.   
Все, в пизду, домой и спать.   
  
Вторым в Максовом списке самых поганых видов пробуждения стояло проснуться от телефонного звонка. Первым было, когда тебя кто-то будит — тормошит, трясет, тянет одеяло. Но телефон тоже был злом — ты слепой, дохлый, а оно разрывается, орет, требует. Нужно нашарить трубку, одновременно стараясь расклеить глаза, оторвать голову от подушки и угодить на нужную клавишу.   
Гори в аду изобретатель телефонов.   
Жалея, что не отключил мобильник накануне, Макс прохрипел что-то похожее на «Алло», толком не понимая, кому отвечает. Но когда услышал ответ, сон с него слетел в одну секунду.   
— Десять минут. В том же переулке.   
— Ты охренел, я не успею, — возразил Макс.   
— Бегом, говорю, чо — тугой совсем стал?   
Он в сердцах отшвырнул телефон в темноту. Выпутываясь из одеяла, изо всех сил старался сообразить, какой вообще день и сколько он проспал. За окном было темно. В доме стояла мертвая тишина. Часы показывали начало двенадцатого.   
Вот уебан!   
Из зеркала в ванной смотрело опухшее встрепанное чудовище.   
Злобно орудуя зубной щеткой, Макс гнал сам на себя, почем зря — чего он так старается? Куда прихорашивается, блядь? Но ходить свиньей только чтобы досадить какому-то ублюдку совсем не годилось.   
И снова знакомый переулок, тачка под развесистым деревом, яркая вспышка фар. Тенденция рисовалась отвратительная — прошли только сутки, а он ему снова понадобился.   
Надо было что-то предпринять, ведь он выяснил достаточно — во-первых, это надолго, во-вторых, это небезопасно, в-третьих, ему, Максу, это неприятно, в-четвертых, это слишком непредсказуемо. Исходя из всего этого, ситуация тупо требовала действий. Ренат не тот человек, с которым оно просто сойдет на нет. Тем более, в мозгу занозой сидел короткий эпизод из последней встречи — Ренат протягивает к нему руку, а он отшатывается. И температура в машине словно понижается на десяток градусов. Вспомнил — и по плечам прокатилась волна мурашек. Макс нервно дернулся.   
Что поделать и куда метнуться он по-прежнему не знал.   
Но в машину снова уселся собранным и спокойным, хотя давалось это спокойствие нелегко.   
Правда, когда Ренат нажал на газ и рывком вырулил из укрытия подворотни, Макс почувствовал, что его спокойствие тает быстрее, чем сосулька на солнце — тот был пьян. В салоне «Лексуса» густо пахло спиртным, после запахов летней улицы тяжелая резкая вонь крепкой синьки шибала в нос как кулак. И весь он был каким-то помятым и дерганым, а когда пару раз глянул на Макса, выворачивая к центральной магистрали, тот даже в свете фонарей различил, что глаза у него опухшие и красные. Словно он пил все последние сутки.   
Из машины захотелось выпрыгнуть прямо на ходу.   
Макс до боли прикусил губу, приказывая себе не сходить с ума. Во всяком случае, дверцы были блокированы наверняка, только будет этому уебку очередной концерт.   
— Слушай, а мы… — Он едва не брякнул «А мы снова едем в лес?», но в последний момент выправился: — А чего мы в какое-нибудь нормальное место не поедем? Где кровать есть?   
Макс понимал, что даже это звучит из рук вон хреново, да и голос лажает, но, глядя на то как Ренат сжимает руль и прибавляет скорости, ничего не мог с собой поделать. Человека на взводе нельзя дразнить, но свой страх ему показывать тоже нельзя, человек на взводе — как рычащая собака. В любой момент может вцепиться в ногу, но есть варианты, при которых это случится со стопроцентной вероятностью.   
Макс несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. Он мог бы пообещать себе, что пошло оно все, не важно, во что выльется, но эта поездка станет последней, мог бы, но внутри крохотной ядовитой змейкой крутилась мысль — поздно. Раньше надо было думать, умник. То, что было до этого — так, игрушки, а теперь тебя по-настоящему везут в лес.   
И Ренат своим молчанием, рваными движениями и скверным, прущим наружу возбуждением, подтверждал это на все сто.   
Реплика про кровать осталась без ответа.   
Рука сама тянулась ко рту — прикусить пальцы, привычно отодрать полоску огрубевшей кожи вместе с кусочком многострадального ногтя — пришлось сжать ладони в кулаки.   
На этот раз они домчали очень быстро — Ренат гнал, не стесняясь. Макс молился про себя, чтобы их тормознули дорожники, но улицы и трасса были издевательски пусты и спокойны.   
По жизни — ни одного, сука, мента, когда они так нужны.   
Знакомый поворот, — и Макс никак не мог сообразить, то ли его уже так трясет, то ли это все-таки лесные ухабы на скорости.   
Тормознув, Ренат тут же достал откуда-то бутылку. Коньяк. Свинтил пробку, приложился.   
Ага, ну, конечно, — если синить с ночи, то под конец уже не берет вовсе и вливается как вода.   
Макс едва сдерживал себя от десятка лишних движений, сразу отсигналивших бы, что он очканул. Хотя, наверное, зря он боялся показать, что нервничает — эта мразь как раз в том состоянии, когда уже все равно.   
— Выходи, — глухо бросил Ренат и сам открыл водительскую дверцу.   
Макс выбрался следом. Фары горели.   
О капот глухо шлепнулась обычная шуршалка из супермаркета. По коже пополз острый озноб.   
Наручники, подумал он, наручники и нож.   
Ренат тем временем закурил и коротко кивнул на пакет:   
— Переодевайся.   
Макс сначала не понял. Совсем не догнал.   
— Чего?   
В следующую секунду деревья в свете фар качнулись в сторону и тут же опрокинулись вверх ногами — Ренат просто ухватил его руками за шиворот и швырнул на капот. Не удержав равновесие, Макс крепко приложился виском о серебристый металл, а потом щурился и старался въехать — на небе ли это звезды, или все же звезды в глазах и в голове. Тут же под ребра врезалось твердое, вышибающее воздух — ботинок. Дернувшись, Макс едва не прикусил язык.   
— Считаю до трех, проститутка — поднимайся и снимай свои тряпки. Раз.   
Воздух получалось втянуть только маленькими глотками — и все равно он обжигал гортань, отдавал уколами куда-то в правый бок. Кое-как перекатившись на четвереньки, Макс ухватился за бампер.   
— Два.   
Сука. Мразь. Дай мне только выбраться отсюда живым.   
Он успел худо-бедно подняться перед самым «три».   
Ренат встряхнул шуршалку и на капот посыпались какие-то шмотки: темные и смутно блестящие.   
— Разделся, быстро.   
Макс прикинул — сможет ли он сейчас рвануть в лес. Этот уебок пьян, вряд ли догонит. Но Ренат словно прочитал его мысли: ухватил за предплечье и подтянул к себе почти вплотную. Хватка была свинцовой.   
Вспомнилось — когда ящерицу хватают за хвост, он отваливается. Хей, попробуй-ка извернуться и оставить этому членососу кусок своей руки.   
— Буду пиздить, пока не поумнеешь, блядво, — выдохнул Ренат ему прямо в лицо, и вверх к горлу плеснуло желчью. Второй рукой он ухватился за край Максовой футболки и дернул ее вверх.   
Успокойся, ну, не трясись, говорил себе Макс, а во рту зуб на зуб не попадал. Давай, снимай, черт с ним.   
И сам потянул футболку через голову. Когда шмотка улетела в темноту, Ренат снова стиснул ладонь на его предплечье — Макс почему-то почти не чувствовал боли. Одной рукой начал расстегивать шорты, долго возился с петлями — пальцы тряслись, не попадали, куда надо.   
Ренат сопел, дымя своей сигаретой.   
Яркими волнами время от времени накатывала тошнота.   
И какого хуя не зима? Слишком мало одежды, уныло пронеслось напоследок.   
А когда он увидел, что приготовил для него Ренат, охать и ахать стало просто… глупо. Только таращиться, сглатывать и снова трястись.   
Юбка. Да. Обычная женская юбка колоколом, а в придачу к ней какой-то легкомысленный топ — черный с кружевами. И… чулки? Похоже на то. Макс, не мигая, втыкал в рассыпанные по капоту тряпки и думал, что вот-вот — и его глаза вывалятся в траву. Сдерживаться сил не было. И плевать, что он там сделает.   
— Ебнулся совсем? — Дернув руку из захвата, он отшатнулся в сторону.   
Ответом стал удар, точнее два: под дых и следом — в живот, прежде чем его согнуло пополам от первого.   
Как-то Макс еще в школе засветил однокласснику ногой с разворота прямо в солнечное сплетение — в шутку, валяли дурака на школьном дворе. А потом с удивлением наблюдал, как пацанчика скрутило, а лицо превратилось в физиономию выброшенной на берег рыбы: выпученные глаза и широко открытый рот. Теперь Макс точно знал, что бедняга тогда испытывал. Его даже не согнуло — просто срубило на траву, вверх по пищеводу фосфорным огнем понеслась желчь, обожгла гортань, воздух казался кусками раскаленных углей, а из глаз потекло соленое. Минуты три он ничего не соображал, заботясь только об одном — как бы вдохнуть чуть больше воздуха, несмотря на то, что от вдохов внутри все рвалось в клочья.   
Когда перед глазами чуть прояснилось, а воздух перестал напоминать серную кислоту, Ренат вздернул его на ноги. Прислонил к капоту, удерживая за плечо, и сам принялся через голову натягивать топ. Шмотка садилась криво, потому что тело норовило поехать вниз, руки не слушались, а костюмер из Рената явно выходил херовый.   
Держись, просто держись. Делай, как он скажет, и держись.   
Топ неприятно колол кожу. Странно — боли от каменных захватов Рената он не чувствовал, а мелко впивающаяся в тело синтетика ощущалась каждым сантиметром.   
На секунду стало совсем темно — Ренат накинул на голову юбку.   
От тряпок воняло. Потом и какими-то паршивыми цветочными духами, которыми нормальная телка не станет поливаться даже если ей приставить к горлу нож. Приторный дешевый запах, напоминавший чем-то ядреный освежитель воздуха в клубных сортирах. И еще чем-то сладковато-тревожным, таким, что трудно было опознать. Максу не хотелось даже думать, чем могла болеть та блядь, с которой Ренат содрал эти шмотки.   
Да он же больной. Просто ненормальный, вот и все. Ебнутый.   
Макс упер ладони в теплый капот — коленки подламывались.   
Ренат крутил его как манекен. Через секунду «вжикнула» молния — юбка опустилась на бедра. Чулки на самом деле оказались плотными черными гетрами чуть выше колена — тяжело дыша, Ренат рывками напялил сначала один, потом второй.   
Если я сейчас блевану ему на голову сверху — он забьет меня насмерть?   
Но, видно, Макс слишком долго раздумывал — Ренат успел подняться, придвинулся близко-близко и стиснул его щеки пальцами. Крепко и больно — как клещами.   
Макс подумал, что в этот момент его физиономия точно напоминает рожу глупой рыбы.   
Когда перед глазами расплывчато мелькнула вторая рука, Максу показалось, что Ренат в ней сжимает зажигалку. Потом в нос ударила едкая парфюмерная отдушка, и по губам мазнуло что-то жирное и теплое.   
Хотелось заржать. Хотелось упасть на траву и ржать, а потом вырубиться.   
— Вот, теперь правильная проститутка. — Ренат похлопал его по щеке и чуть отступил назад, любуясь на результат. — Красная Шапочка.   
Наверное, теперь он мог убежать, но идея оказаться в лесу, а потом выйти к трассе в этих тряпках пугала еще сильнее, чем то, что с ним, скорее всего, сделает Ренат. Макс даже не хотел думать о том, как сейчас выглядит.   
Да что он, собственно, сможет сделать нового? Ну, если только прикончит после.   
В следующую секунду Ренат уже стоял совсем вплотную — шершавая ладонь медленно взбиралась вверх по бедру, сминая юбку. Вторая рука прошлась по голому животу — между топом и поясом оставался приличный зазор.   
Где он только понабрал этого вшивого дерьма?   
Твердые ладони царапали и сжимали. Прикосновения болезненным эхом отдавались в мышцах брюшины.   
Внезапно Макс почувствовал это — и поначалу сам испугался.   
Просто оно вспыхнуло почти ниоткуда — он уже почти смирился с состоянием истоптанного куска дерьма, и не ожидал, что кровь рванет по венам с бешеной скоростью, а глаза буквально зальет адреналином. Но он почувствовал.   
Ярость. Злоба. Животная, едкая, прозрачная и острая как чистейшая кислота.   
Макс глубоко вдохнул. Ребра легко поднялись, впуская воздух — от боли не осталось и следа. А в следующую секунду откинулся на капот, группируясь, и тут же, что было сил, выбросил ноги вперед — пятки сочно врезались Ренату прямо в грудь. Тот размашисто пошатнулся, но устоял. Тут же проревел что-то и прыгнул вперед — прямо на него. Скальп пронзило рваной болью — Ренат сгреб в охапку волосы. Дернул с капота — Макс услышал глухой влажный хлопок, а в следующий момент дыхание снова перехватило — он приложился о землю плашмя, всей спиной.   
В глазах потемнело окончательно. Дальнейшее ощущалось смутно — как его горло стискивает горячая рука, а сверху наваливается бетонная глыба.   
Прежде чем ухнуть в звездное небо, он подумал — ничего не буду чувствовать. Повезло.   
  
Поначалу Макс подумал, что лежит в собственной комнате на кровати.   
Одеяло, похоже, сползло, а кондиционер он врубил накануне как-то неаккуратно — ноги совсем заледенели. Ноги и спина.   
И, вроде как, ему снился какой-то кошмар. Жуткий — что-то там… про Красную Шапочку.   
Но когда он попытался перекатиться на спину, вверх по позвоночнику хлынул кипяток — и следом по бокам, по бедрам, потом вниз, чуть не до самых щиколоток. Когда глаза кое-как удалось расклеить, вместо привычной комнаты взгляд уперся в синеватый пейзаж: елки, елки, елки, темные елки в синей кайме.   
Блядь, Шапочка. Красная.   
Стиснув зубы, Макс заставил себя кое-как подтянуть ноги к животу. Разумеется, никакого сна, комнаты и кондиционера — вспомнил.   
Поляна, «Лексус», фары и пьяный Ренат.   
Поднялся на четвереньки.   
Каждое движение приходилось выгадывать заранее, обдумывать, как он его сделает и приказывать себе терпеть.   
Прыгал он по нему, что ли, уебок?   
Огляделся.   
По счастью, поляна оказалась совершенно пустой. Только он, Макс, елки и рассвет. И — спасибо Тому-Кто-Наверху! — его одежда разрозненными пятнами в метре. Ренатовы шмотки превратились на нем в хлам — топ был растянут и треснул в нескольких местах, юбка разошлась по шву, гетры сползли к щиколоткам.   
Макс истерически хихикнул.   
Вот что чувствует какая-нибудь придорожная блядь, которую завезли в лес и отпиздили. Необычный… э-э… опыт.   
В следующую секунду Макс уже хрипло ржал, ухватившись руками за горло — связки болели, трахея горела, но остановиться он не мог. Только поперхнувшись кислой слюной и закашлявшись, он кое-как сумел взять себя в руки.   
Подполз к шортам, ощупал карманы — деньги и мобильник оказались на месте. Пробежал пальцами по лицу — вроде все ровно, рожа не расшиблена.   
Смотри-ка, по лицу не бил, ублюдок, соображал, что делает.   
Ну, что ж, кончились прогулки. Теперь уж точно.   
  
Спустя два с половиной часа Макс лежал дома в собственной ванной.   
Когда такси затормозило у коттеджа, вовсю цвело раннее утро.   
Мать уже вернулась — спала.   
Он кое-как прокрался в свою комнату. Опасно, конечно, но было совсем наплевать. Идти после ссоры с Ивановым было некуда, да и не хотелось. Истеричное оживление, которое помогло ему худо-бедно дотопать до трассы и поймать попутку, схлынуло. Теперь в голове играл один сплошной «Портишед» пополам с каким-то заунывным скрипом. Впрочем, вся музыка «Портишед» представляла собой заунывный скрип, так что делить вряд ли было уместно.   
Макс лежал в ванной.   
Перед этим зеркало показало, что лицо действительно сохранило товарный вид. Об остальном такого сказать было нельзя. Синяки: на шее, на плечах, на спине — спину он изучал целых две минуты, соображая, чем вообще можно было наставить такого. Руками, блядь? На ноги вообще не хотелось смотреть. Мысль о том, чтобы заглянуть в задницу вызывала панику. Так что он тупо бросил это дело и залез в ванную.   
Вспомнился эпизод из «Реквиема по мечте» — как девчонка с головой ныряет под воду и кричит там. Теперь он очень хорошо понимал, что она чувствовала, а тогда эпизод показался ему странным и чересчур нарочитым.   
Наверное, все Красные Шапочки орут в ванной и обязательно под водой.   
Отлежаться. Выспаться.   
И больше никаких «прогулок», будь, что будет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * отрывок песенки Byz - Do You Wanna Fuck


	3. Прогулка последняя

Проснувшись, Макс подумал, что злее и несчастнее его нет сейчас человека во всем мире. Даже никому не нужные приютские сироты и голодающие дети Африки не шли в счет — если бы он был сиротинушкой или африканским нищебродом, то, наверняка, к двадцати годам уже привык бы к такому, и настолько паршиво не было.   
Жалюзи накануне он опустил, так что снова выпал из ощущения времени — полутемно. С одинаковым успехом снаружи могло быть и пять часов вечера, и десять. Вставать при любом раскладе совсем не хотелось.   
В дверь постучали.   
Ого. Может, он проспал целые сутки и мать или домработница наконец-то решили проверить, жив ли он вообще. В башку упрямо лезла одна дурь.   
Макс натянул одеяло до самого подбородка — шею сейчас точно никому не стоило показывать — и пробурчал, чтоб входили.   
Это оказалась мам.   
Щелкнув выключателем, она присела на краешек кровати. Судя по наряду и макияжу, время близилось к десяти вечера.   
— Ты не заболел?   
Красивое лицо не выглядело встревоженным, но то, что она вообще пришла к нему в комнату и интересуется, уже значило немало.   
В ответ он просто покачал головой, но, подумав, все-таки добавил:   
— Горло чото болит. — Это было похоже на правду, потому что от голоса, которым это сказалось, прихуел даже сам Макс — сухой, хриплый бас, словно друг о друга терлись ржавые пластины, пересыпанные песком.   
Мать приложила ладонь к его лбу.   
— Выпей чего-нибудь горячего. Татьяна говорила — в холодильнике есть молоко. Подогрей… мед, там, какой-нибудь…   
— Горящего?   
Мам улыбнулась, вставая.   
— Говорят, такое тоже помогает. И в том, и в другом случае главное — не переборщить.   
— Ладно.   
Макс даже получил два поцелуя — в лоб и в щеку, а потом снова остался один.   
Не, валяться не годилось.   
Несмотря на то, что его решение нисколько не ослабело — никакого больше Рената, и пусть он засунет себе эту запись куда захочет, детали его все же тревожили.   
На кухне, прикуривая сигарету, Макс старался выстроить всю цепочку: Ренат звонит ему, не получает ответа, присылает эту запись… или передает? Не важно, допустим, присылает как в фильмах — по почте в толстом анонимном конверте. Порнушку смотрит мать, а может, он еще и папаше отправит копию, значит, смотрит и отец, и… На этом мысли кончались.   
Нет, ну в самом деле — что?   
Скандал, уебывай-отсюда-нахуй, никаких больше денег, вырастили распиздяя? Не, скорее будет «вырастили шалаву» или что-то такое.   
Хотя, по большому счету, они с матерью никогда из-за таких вещей не срались. В одиннадцатом классе она застукала его в гостиной на диване, где он пытался научить целоваться своего соседа по парте — и ничего. Стандартная беседа про болезни-презервативы. Только в его случае еще имел место быть кусок про взрослых мужиков, которые с вероятностью опасны.   
Бля, что же это получается, подумал Макс, и почти расхохотался — плохо он прислушивался к маминым напутствиям, потому и въебся?   
Нет, ерунда. Терки скорее всего начнутся потому что на записи он не с кем-нибудь, а именно с Владом.   
Еще Макс поймал себя на том, что отцовской реакции он вообще не боится — думает о ней как о чем-то чисто формальном. Но кирпичей тот отложит, наверняка, знатно. Впрочем, на отца бы все это возымело действие, если бы угрожало его положению, а тут — они давно уже в его биографии проходят как совершенно чужие люди, то есть, вообще в ней не числятся. Правда, если это попадет в руки кому-нибудь, допустим, из конкурентов… В этом месте Макс подумал, что он слишком много парится.   
Вздохнул.   
Нет, все-таки, он был и бедным, и несчастным.   
Ну, какого ж хуя, а? Чем он заслужил такие неприятности?   
  
Через час Максу надоело быть бедным и несчастным, несмотря на то, что все мышцы страшно ломило, по спине будто потоптался слон, а боль в заднице и не думала стихать — побоку любые анальгетики.   
Крутясь в ванной у зеркала, он еще раз порадовался тому, что мудила не тронул лицо. Но одновременно это подогревало злость — значит, понимал, что делает, значит, продумывал, куда ударить.   
Снова вспомнились бабские шмотки, пропахшие какой-то посторонней блядью, и Макса немедленно перекосило.   
Фу. К врачу, что ли, сходить? Интересно, какой-нибудь сифилис передается через одежду?   
А может, теперь все-таки стоило прибегнуть к помощи Иванова и разрешить ему переломать Ренату пальцы? А что? Теперь-то по фигу, зато будет знать, что с ним, Максом, подобные развлекухи просто так не проходят. И обязательно поприсутствовать, обязательно. Мысль Максу понравилась, но после раздумий он все же неохотно отмел ее — ну его, того Иванова, связываться с ним себе дороже.   
На шею пришлось намотать какую-то невнятную арафатку — синяки были огромными, фиолетовыми и безобразными.   
Спустя двадцать минут Макс выкатывал из гаража велик: видеться ни с кем не хотелось, а дома не чувствовать себя бедным и несчастным получалось плохо.   
  
Макс давно приметил этот дом — длинную девятиэтажку в прилегающем к центру спальном районе.   
Год назад он увлекся велоспортом и всякой околовелосипедной ерундой, купил байк, потом еще один — просто ездить по городу и для трюков. До настоящего bmx`а дело так и не дошло, потому что это требовало кропотливой работы и тренировок до усрачки — всего, что Макс терпеть не мог, и из-за чего постоянно бросал любые начинания. В общем, дружба с велосипедом продержалась полгода, за которые он научился паре простых трюков, познакомился с несколькими интересными ребятами и нашел ту самую девятиэтажку.   
Макс понимал, что кататься по узкой крыше в тридцати метрах от земли не самое безопасное занятие, но принцип «чему быть, того не миновать» конкретно сюда вписывался как нельзя лучше. Тем более, если сам трезвый, а под руку никто рядом не гавкает, ничего страшного в этом не было. Зато красиво. И поганые мысли разгоняло на раз.   
Наиболее сложным тут было втащить наверх велик — лестница до двери, ведущей на крышу, представляла собой отвесный металлический трап, но оно того стоило. В городе имелось не так много домов с открытыми чердаками и крышами — как правило, это было результатом недосмотра, и если обнаруживалось, дверь немедленно замыкали. Идиоты.   
Наверх не добиралась вонь раскаленных магистралей и едких выхлопов — воздух был чистым, слегка пах пылью и теплым гудроном.   
Из раскрытых окон на крышу доносило запахи готовящейся еды и вечерних сигарет, по темному небу расползались ажурные облака, бледно мерцали первые звезды. Максу нравились эти связанные между собой созвездия, названий которых он не знал — они были далеко, но одновременно совсем близко.   
Крыша была подходящим местом, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание Того-Кто-Наверху, а то ведь напрочь чувак о нем позабыл.   
Давай, друг, я здесь. Близко. Ну.   
Направляя велик от края к краю, Макс поначалу отвлекался на боль: ныли связки, места ушибов, задницу саднило жутко. Но постепенно он забыл об этом, полностью сосредоточившись на педалях под кроссовками, ровном движении и попытках выдать какие-то трюки. Сперва было страшно, потом он приловчился, вспомнил, как раньше ему легко удавалось проскользить вон по тому парапету и…   
Остановившись на секунду, чтобы стереть со лба пот, он увидел у одного из выступов темный силуэт, и замер от неожиданности.   
Внезапно, блядь. Сука, ну кому там неймется?   
Опустив велик на темный гудрон, Макс отер пальцы о шорты и выпрямился:   
— Чо пыришься?   
Фигура поколебалась несколько мгновений, потом медленно спрыгнула с парапета и направилась к нему.   
Сначала Макс его не узнал — без привычных бейсболки и тенниски продавец из «одинэски» выглядел абсолютно иначе.   
Но это был он. «Кон-стан-тин». Любитель «Линейки» и мыши с «клавой».   
У него оказалась короткая стрижка, которая ему шла больше, чем бейсболка — делала черты лица резче, подчеркивала широкие скулы и крепкую шею. Вместо брюк на нем были подкатанные до щиколоток джинсы и простые кеды. А вместо оранжевой тенниски — майка с темным неразборчивым принтом. Ничего общего с магазинным «Константином».   
— Эй, а ты какого тут? — Вырвалось у Макса совершенно искренне. Не ожидал, это точно.   
«Константин» пожал плечами:   
— Я здесь бываю иногда. Когда день на работе тяжкий или типа. Вон в том доме живу, — и он указал рукой вниз, на одну из маленьких пятиэтажек, расположившихся у подножия высотки.   
— Вау, — только и нашелся Макс.   
Наверное, надо было сказать что-то еще, спросить, пошутить или вернуть ему недавнее глумление над консольщиками — да что угодно, но все подходящие мысли вылетели из головы, словно по команде.   
Но тот сам его выручил — достал из сумки банку пива, протянул и уселся на горячее железо ближайшего парапета.   
— Не — ну, а здорово. Ты чо, тоже рядом живешь?   
Банку Макс взял.   
— Нет, просто кататься приехал, — он кивнул в сторону велика.   
Потом заметил у себя в руке арафатку.   
Твою мать.   
Интересно, как покажется «Константину» его синюшная шея?   
Ладно, хуй с ним, подумаешь. Не спросит же напрямую.   
— Экстремал, и все такое?   
— Нет, просто распиздяй.   
Оба прыснули.   
«Константин» коротко глянул на него и тут же добавил:   
— А шею ты тоже на велике покалечил?   
Вот тебе и не спросил.   
В ответ Макс только досадливо дернул плечом.   
— Ага.   
— Круто. А я не умею. Только так, по-лоховски педали крутить.   
К удивлению Макса через десять минут они уже болтали как давние приятели.   
Возможно, сам «Константин» тоже был такому удивлен, но вида не подавал. В магазине он казался ему слишком высокомерным и слегка отмороженным, здесь же, на крыше с банкой пива в руке, оказался совершенно другим — простым, разговорчивым и с хорошим чувством юмора. А может, дело и было именно в пиве и в крыше. И в том, что встреча получилась по-настоящему неожиданной.   
Фианит в левом ухе время от времени подмигивал Максу холодным блеском и притягивал взгляд. С «Константином» оказалось совсем неплохо — и посмотреть приятно, и поболтать, и на крыше он был очень… к месту, что ли. Тот перехватил его взгляд, потрогал «гвоздик» в ухе.   
— А-а. Собираюсь и второе пробить тоже.   
Макс машинально потеребил свой «тоннель». Он второй делать не собирался.   
В сумке у «Константина» нашлась еще банка.   
Макс узнал, что живет он с матерью, заканчивает ПММ в том же универе, а еще — что старше его на два года.   
Про себя рассказывать не хотелось — он не знал, как «Константин» отнесется к двухэтажному коттеджу в районе с понтами, к папашиному креслу, но врать в ответ на откровенность почему-то совсем не хотелось. Поэтому Макс решил увести разговор в сторону и уже присматривал тему, как вдруг неожиданно для самого себя брякнул:   
— Слушай, а вот, представь — ты въебался в неприятность. Ну… кто-то узнал про тебя одну вещь и за молчание требует… разное.   
— Шантажирует, что ли?   
«Константин» был на редкость прямолинеен. Макс всегда старался подбирать обтекаемые формулировки в любых разговорах, это была устоявшаяся манера общения во всем его окружении — и дома, и в универе, потому такая прямота несколько бодрила. Освежала.   
— Ну, типа того. Что бы ты сделал?   
«Константин» задумался на полминуты — прикусив губу, смотрел на покрытый птичьим пометом гудрон между кед.   
— Смотря, что знает, и смотря, что требует, — наконец медленно произнес он.   
После Ивановских воплей о том, что в такой ситуации надо немедленно бежать и мочить, ответ показался Максу верхом благоразумия. Он с готовностью уточнил:   
— Серьезные вещи.   
Вздохнув, тот повертел свое пиво и просто сказал:   
— Признался бы.   
— Чего?..   
— Ну первым бы все рассказал. Что там про меня вдруг… знают.   
— Что, серьезно?   
— Я бы сделал так, — пожал плечами «Константин».   
— При любом раскладе?   
— Вот подумай: кто-то знает что-то серьезное и требует серьезных вещей. Если бы я был готов легко эти серьезные вещи отдавать, то и вопрос отпал бы, так? Но мне же не хочется или я не могу. А чо делать? Он по-любому расскажет, так единственное, что остается — опередить.   
— А что это даст?   
— Ну, обычно, люди по-разному реагируют на то, что узнают от тебя, и что узнают из третьих рук. Как минимум, ты-то расскажешь правду, а тот человек может и напиздеть с три короба. Тем более, если у него есть доказательства.   
Макс задумался.   
Вот, черт.   
Нельзя сказать, что слова «Константина» стали для него откровением или вроде того — он просто глянул на все это дело под другим углом.   
Ренат расскажет? Да само собой! Но если он сам скажет родителям, успеет первым — в этом месте Макса передернуло, но он заставил себя продолжать — если он расскажет первым, Ренатова запись точно будет восприниматься иначе. В конце концов, в холодную воду всегда надо прыгать сразу, а не заползать по сантиметру. Начать следовало с матери.   
Бля, он что — действительно это обдумывал?   
«Константин» молча допивал свое пиво — похоже, понимал, что Макс сейчас думает вовсе не о пейзаже внизу.   
Теперь Максу не терпелось дождаться утра. По всему выходило, что решение принято.   
— Спасибо.   
— Да за что? — фыркнул «Константин». — Пошли, помогу тебе стащить твой транспорт вниз.   
Легко вскочил с бортика и добавил:   
— А вообще, я считаю, что человек сам должен решать, как ему лучше.   
Когда Макс ехал домой, то вспомнил, что так и не назвал «Константину» свое имя. Но настроение впервые за последнюю неделю было по-настоящему хорошим.   
  
Вскочив по будильнику, Макс первым делом открыл дверь комнаты и прислушался. В холле горел свет, на кухне, вроде, что-то шуршало — мам пришла.   
Накануне он все не мог уснуть, прикидывал так и этак, курил, думал, ложился и снова вставал. Казалось, что отрубиться не получится до самого утра, но будильник он на всякий случай завел. И правильно сделал.   
На минуту Макс замешкался у зеркала — прикинул, стоит ли закрывать шею, потом решил, что ни к чему — для усиления драматического эффекта. Глядишь, разжалобит.   
Мам с кухни перебралась в гостиную и намертво залипла в свой нетбук. На столике стояла чашка с чаем.   
Макс уселся напротив, соображая с чего начать.   
Бля.   
Пальцы подрагивали. Да и вообще, по всему телу гулял почти озноб. Собрался.   
— Мам, мне тебе кое-что нужно сказать.   
Ответа не последовало — она сосредоточенно водила пальцем по тачпаду. Ну, что — такая мам была куда привычнее, чем та, которая трогала его лоб и интересовалась, как дела.   
— Важное.   
— Да? — Она даже не подняла на него взгляда. — Как себя чувствуешь?   
Надо было говорить, иначе он никогда этого не скажет.   
— Нормально. Я не про это, мам. Тот тип, за которого ты год назад замуж собиралась, Влад, помнишь? В общем… я… Короче, я тогда с ним переспал. Ну… э-э. Несколько… раз.   
Мам по-прежнему упоенно изучала экран. Каштановая прядь скрывала часть лица, не давая Максу увидеть реакцию.   
— Мам?..   
Никакого ответа.   
— Мам?!   
— Угу. Я слушаю. И что?   
— Как — что? Переспал, с твоим, блядь, бойфрендом. А он, оказывается, записал один раз, понимаешь? Сделал запись. Я там есть, с ним.   
— Угу.   
— И запись попала к Ренату, ходил к нам весной часто, ты должна помнить. И… и он теперь хочет, чтобы я с ним… э-э… трахался, иначе он покажет запись всем. Тебе покажет, отцу. А я не хочу, так что он теперь точно покажет. Скоро, наверное.   
Голос срывался в хриплый шепот, виски прошивало нервной дробью. Язык пересох.   
Мам не отрывала взгляд от монитора, но Макс понимал, что если он сейчас замолчит, то уже не сможет выдавить из себя ни слова — уши и щеки полыхали, а сердце качало кровь, как промышленная помпа.   
— Вот. Я решил сам тебе сказать, потому что… ну, так честно, да? Мам?   
— Ага… если температуры нет, то все нормально. Ну или позвони Татьяне — пусть зацепит каких-нибудь лекарств по пути к нам.   
Макс не верил собственным ушам.   
Мам захлопнула свою мыльницу и поднялась с дивана. Зевнула. Походя потрепала его по волосам.   
— Все, засыпаю на ходу. Иди чаю попей и еще полежи.   
И ушла.   
Уставившись выпученными глазами туда, где она только что сидела, Макс не находил слов кроме «Что это, блядь, было?». Она его хуй услышала! И если раньше подобное как-то не бросалось в глаза, потому что он и сам бубнил что-то лишь бы сказать, то теперь ощущение было таким, словно он только что убил ради нее человека, а она даже не сказала спасибо.   
— Блядь, пиздец! — Макс от души приложил кулаком в подлокотник кресла. — Ну, пиздец же.   
  
Днем позвонил Иванов.   
Макс, против обыкновения, ответил.   
Он вообще после утренней «беседы» чувствовал себя каким-то оглушенным и подавленным. Ощущение было неприятным и тянущим, такого он у себя за всю жизнь припомнить не мог. На вторую попытку он точно не решится, да и теперь уже из принципа не станет — хрен с ней, с мам, хрен с ними со всеми. Уебки.   
— Как ты там? — Голос Иванова звучал нейтрально. Словно не его Макс обложил ебом позавчера на скамейке.   
— Нормально.   
— А. Хорошо.   
— Слышь, Серег, ты извини меня, погорячился. Я щас вообще нервный, так что… не обращай внимания.   
Иванов молчал секунд десять. Потом заговорил, и голос его заметно повеселел.   
— Да ладно, ерунда, бывает.   
— Только ты больше не еби мне мозги, окей? Я про это серьезно говорил — реально бесит иногда. А так — извини, ты хороший друг.   
После короткого молчания ответ все же последовал:   
— Договорились.   
— Ладно.   
— Угу.   
В общем, разговор вышел довольно корявый, но Макс почувствовал смутное облегчение — что ж, может, когда-то и стоило начать извиняться.   
  
Он не заметил, как мать ушла.   
Валялся у себя в комнате, потом играл, правда, совсем не хотелось.   
Но если бы у него кто-то спросил, — а чего ему, собственно, хочется, он бы вряд ли сумел сказать. Да ничего. Ничего, кроме, пожалуй, свою прежнюю жизнь обратно. Ту, в которую вмешался этот ебанат, и разломал к хуям. Теперь оставалось только ждать, чем все кончится. Или, наоборот, того, что начнется.   
Мысли ворочались, не давали покоя. Было отчего-то грустно, муторно.   
Уткнувшись в комп, он не сразу сообразил, что звонит телефон. Мам. У сердца мерзко кольнуло. Началось, что ли? Но ведь он еще не успел сообщить Ренату, что потеха кончилась.   
— Алло.   
— Максик, тут дело неожиданное — уеду на несколько дней. Даже за вещами не буду возвращаться, — полетело скороговоркой в ухо. На заднем плане слышался хохот и веселые голоса. — Если что — звони. — Хохот стих, словно мам отошла в сторону. — И, да. Насчет утреннего разговора — пошли этого козла поскорее и подальше, он полнейшая свинья.   
— Ч-чего?   
— Рената, ну ты же сам говорил. Пусть подавится своей записью. И никогда не бойся о таких вещах рассказывать сразу. — А после паузы добавила: — Но не надейся, что ты легко отделался. Вернусь – устрою. Понятно?   
Макс чувствовал, что в голове начинается настоящий ураган.   
— Понятно, мам!   
— Угу. Все, будь в порядке, малыш. Целую, — и короткие гудки.   
В полнейшем трансе Макс рухнул обратно на кровать.   
Черт-черт-черт! Нет, ну это же была мам.   
Макс сообразил, что улыбается потолку во весь рот.   
В общем, ее утренняя выходка, наверное, и была началом «устрою», которое она обещала по приезде, но сейчас любые возможные «устрою» казались не сильнее комариного укуса.   
Хотелось вскочить и носиться на голове.   
Он сказал и остался жив. Офигеть.   
  
То, что Макс сделал потом, пришло в голову спонтанно. Точнее, он начал делать, и только в процессе сообразил, что и зачем он творит.   
Это было глупо, опасно и ни к чему.   
Но он не мог упустить такого шанса, просто не мог.   
Отыскав в мобильнике один из входящих Рената, Макс нажал кнопку вызова. Сердце скачками взбиралось по пищеводу и тут же отвесно падало вниз.   
— Да? — Голос на том конце звучал удивленно. Разумеется — Ренат же узнал его номер.   
— Ренат? Это Макс.   
— Я понял.   
— Слушай, мы можем увидеться прямо сейчас?   
Пауза была недолгой, но насыщенной — он ухом чувствовал прущее из трубки недоумение.   
— Сейчас?   
— Да, мне очень нужно. Можешь подъехать в тот же переулок минут через двадцать?   
— Что случилось?   
— Поговорить хочу. Не ссы, все нормально, просто реально надо. — Макс старался говорить спокойно, не частить. Получалось неважно.   
В какой-то момент ему показалось, что Ренат откажется. По-хорошему, это было бы лучшим вариантом, но черти внутри тут же разочарованно взвыли, стоило ему допустить такую возможность.   
Вообще-то, Ренат точно должен был заподозрить подвох, должен был отказаться — его молчаливые колебания улавливались прекрасно. Однако через полминуты он все же сказал:   
— Хорошо. Подходи, скоро буду.   
  
В этот раз знакомый переулок выглядел другим.   
Все то же, то же, то же — темнота, фонари поодаль, раскидистые ветки над головой, но другое.   
В голове скакали мячики для пинг-понга.   
Черти внутри бесновались и оглушительно выли, предвкушая дальнейшее.   
Ренат его ждал.   
Макс быстро запрыгнул в машину, выравнивая дыхание. Посмотрел. Обычный Ренат — трезвый, подтянутый, в привычных строгих шмотках, побритый и причесанный.   
— Что-то новенькое, — вместо приветствия усмехнулся он.   
За его словами Макс уловил настороженность — еще бы. После недавних приключений в лесу он должен был за километр его обходить, а тут сам позвонил. Ну-ну, сейчас еще не то будет.   
— Привет.   
— Что за срочные разговоры? Не люблю вот так срываться, и впредь, чтобы…   
Макс не дал ему договорить — всем корпусом подался вперед и впился в его губы. Ренат вздрогнул и легко отшатнулся, но Макс сомкнул руки на его шее, придвинулся близко, насколько мог — почти залез верхом — и целовал с таким пылом, которого сам в себе не ожидал. Настойчиво, глубоко, отчаянно.   
Запустил пальцы в волосы, растрепал укладку, провел ногтями вдоль спины, и через несколько секунд Ренат стал отвечать. Сам сжал его лопатки сквозь футболку, запустил язык в рот, притиснул к себе. Макс тяжело дышал, шарил пальцами везде, куда получалось дотянуться, терся щекой о щеку. Кожа у Рената моментально сделалась горячей, он вздрагивал всем телом, дергал Макса на себя, к себе, совсем забыв о том, что сиденье элементарно можно привести в более удобное положение.   
Куда уж там, злорадствовал про себя Макс, мозги-то сразу опустели. Чувствует, сука, как я дрожу.   
Путаясь и неловко задевая руль, Ренат стянул с Макса футболку, снова вцепился, словно боялся, что он сбежит — губы, шея, плечи, спина. Когда он прикусывал кожу в тех местах, где были синяки, Макс легко дергался и едва слышно охал.   
А, тварь, куда что делось — «встань ту-да, сними то». Ну-ну, еще, давай-давай.   
Макс с силой рванул край ремня из Ренатовых брюк, одновременно стараясь расстегнуть свои шорты. Тот нисколько ему не помогал, гладил, целовал, до боли стискивал плечи.   
Наконец, он добрался до нужного места — у Рената стояло, что бетонная свая. Рывком нагнулся вниз, глотая «сваю» сразу, всю до основания. Ренат с оглушительным свистом втянул воздух и тяжело откинулся на спинку. Работая головой, Макс сжал собственный член — одна мысль о том, что он творит, и что сделает потом, вызывала головокружительное возбуждение. Он бы даже застонал, если бы рот не был занят.   
Ренат слепо шарил по его спине, задерживаясь на позвонках, гладил лопатки, добрался до шеи.   
Макс ускорил темп, стараясь попадать в такт своей дрочке. Выходило сбивчиво, рвано, но очень действенно — через минуту в горло брызнуло густым и горьковатым, а Ренат надсадно застонал.   
Макс и сам не сдержал стона прямо с Ренатовым членом во рту, и от этого тот резко дернулся, угодив локтем по торпеде.   
Оба тяжело дышали — если бы не кондиционер, пот бежал бы ручьем.   
Макс легко отстранился, выуживая из сумки салфетки. Откинулся на сиденье, приходя в себя.   
Минут через пять, наблюдая, как Ренат отыскивает в карманах сигареты, Макс лениво поинтересовался:   
— Понравилось?   
Ответом стала ухмылка и мутный взгляд.   
— Знаешь, это именно то, что я хотел сделать еще в первый вечер, если бы ты подкатил по-хорошему.   
Ренат закурил. Макс заметил, что у него подрагивают кончики пальцев.   
— Но ты не подкатил по-хорошему, и получилось как получилось.   
Ренат протянул ему пачку.   
— Знаешь, я… я собирался извиниться за последний раз, вообще-то, — сказал он, опустив голову.   
Было ясно, что к извинениям Ренат не привык, и говорить такое получалось у него с трудом.   
От услышанного Макс едва не поперхнулся дымом — извиниться! Это как? Ренат завез его в лес, шантажировал, трахал, нарядив в блядские шмотки, и собиралась за это извиниться! Красиво.   
— Извиниться — это хорошо, только вот…   
— И… я тут еще подумал, мы могли бы слетать куда-нибудь вместе, у тебя же каникулы, да? Ну, там, на остров какой-нибудь? Что скажешь?   
Макс невероятным усилием подавил все, что он на самом деле хотел сказать. И сказал другое:   
— Не могу.   
— Почему?   
— А мама не разрешает. Я ж ей рассказал сегодня про тебя — про пленку, про то, как ты меня выеб в лесу, и она сказала, что если еще раз про тебя услышит — оторвет тебе яйца. Разотрет как козявку из носа, ты же ее знаешь. Папе я пока не рассказывал, но собираюсь, и думаю, что он ее поддержит.   
Все это Макс говорил медленно, лениво прижавшись щекой к коже сиденья, время от времени щурясь и глубоко затягиваясь. Лицо Рената вытягивалось на глазах.   
— Врешь.   
Макс пожал плечами.   
— Позвони ей и спроси.   
Ренат дернулся, словно за шиворот ему упала оса.   
— А что это вот щас было?   
— Ну-у… чтоб ты представлял, как оно стало бы, если бы у тебя в башке имелись мозги. Понимаешь?   
Ренат одним махом дотянул сигарету, и затушил ее так, словно хотел втереть бычок в дно пепельницы.   
— Чтобы было, что вспомнить и над чем подумать, — последние слова Макс произнес, выпрямляясь на сиденье и открывая дверцу. Улыбнулся. — Ведь ничо так вышло, да? А больше не будет.   
И уже с улицы бросил:   
— И запись свою сраную на память оставь. Будешь дрочить долгими унылыми вечерами.   
Он видел, как Ренат тяжело дышит, как, не моргая, сверлит его взглядом. Черти внутри удовлетворенно повизгивали и гладили друг друга по шерсти.   
— О, а еще можешь в интернет выложить. Только ссылку дай — буду троллить извращенцев.   
Макс громкой хлопнул дверцей и зашагал к дому. А хотелось припустить бегом — адреналиновая волна все еще вскипала под сердцем, сердце перепрыгивало сразу через несколько тактов, руки в карманах дрожали.   
Он заставил себя дойти вразвалочку до самой калитки.   
Сзади, приглушенные расстоянием, взвизгнули шины «Лексуса».   
Макс выдохнул.   
Сегодня он будет спать очень крепко.   
  
На следующий день Макс с утра рванул в универ — усидеть на месте было невозможно. Побегав по пустым аудиториям и напугав кое-кого из преподов своей сияющей физиономией, он рассчитался с мелкими долгами, получил законную галочку за практику, и через час вылетел на солнечную улицу.   
Легкий ветер перебирал ветки тополей, гонял по тротуару солнечных зайчиков. Остановившись на ступеньках, Макс глубоко вдохнул — он чувствовал себя полным идиотом, но хотелось раскинуть руки и взлететь, и почему-то была уверенность, что получится даже без разбега.   
Скользнув взглядом по знакомой скамейке, он едва не заржал — напротив корпуса сидел Иванов.   
Бля. Нет уж, извинился, и будет. Ни хера не выйдет, дружище.   
А через минуту челюсть вообще едва не упала на асфальт — у тротуара стоял знакомый «Лексус». Стекла были подняты и Макс не мог видеть Рената, но тот, разумеется, сидел в салоне. Само собой.   
Легко сбежав по ступенькам, он повернулся спиной и к Иванову, и к «Лексусу», вскинув руку в шутливом прощальном жесте.   
А через четверть часа уже стоял у стеклянной витрины, наблюдая, как «Константин» убалтывает очередного покупателя. Его лица было не разобрать за козырьком, но все остальное Макс видел четко — яркая тенниска, бейсболка, даже бейджик на груди.   
Ну что ж. Пожалуй, слишком до хера от него требовали в последнее время. Может, пришла пора самому потребовать что-нибудь правильное. Что-нибудь, чего хотелось по-настоящему. А еще Макс подумал, что Тот-Кто-Наверху, как всегда, оказался на высоте.   
Спасибо, чувак. Ты лучший, я знал.   
«Константин» развернулся к окну — словно почувствовал его взгляд.   
Увидев Макса, махнул рукой.   
Тот улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
